Back in the Game
by Redonna Anne Major
Summary: The hardest decision Ann Cummings has to make is to choose advenging her sister's death and saving her country or fulfilling a promise made to her dying Mom. Which way will her heart finally tug or will she forever regret her decision.


Back in the Game

Back in the Game

By Jacqueline Johnson

The prairie was peaceful as the wind blew through the tall grass. Far away the sound of horses and cows was carried by the wind, indicating the ranch was nearby. Agent Michael Karson waded through the mud and tall grass in search of an old agent. A very difficult search indeed considering the intense privacy surrounding the ranchers' lives in these remote region, forcing what should have been a quick mission into a four month long search. His diligence though paid off when his quest finally received a break through upon finding her house's address and location. Actually getting to his destination now proved almost as difficult as finding her location in the first place. The country had more then its share of back roads and unpaved dirt patches. Trying to differentiate a road from a driveway became more difficult than finding the address, except this part was far more bearable. At least he was out in the sun rather than stuck behind a computer that spoke more gibberish than English. Having spotted the house from a distance, Karson quickly found a long patch of dirt leading toward the house, he thought. Unfortunately, the strip of dirt he thought was the driveway ended up being a road and led past the farm rather than to it. Abandoning his car at the dead end he came upon, Karson took the remaining miles on foot, for miles it turned out to be. He knew Kansas was nothing but fields, but never did he imagine it would be so difficult just finding one house. For the past half hour he had been trekking through the long grass and dirt, turned to mud from the recent rains.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and Karson hit the dirt. _Great, if being lost and covered in dirt weren't bad enough now some hillbilly was trying to take his head off. Let's hope this one would be easier to get information from than the last one who had finally told him where to find the missing agent's house. _His brown eyes peered through the brush hoping to get an idea of the person he would be dealing with in the next few minutes. He found his hand pressed against his hand gun that was located right under his left arm. Stupid spy training would get him killed one day. Before him stood a young woman holding a shotgun, well built, tall and wearing a green plaid button down shirt with jeans, both marked with life on a ranch. The way she stood reminded Karson though, of an agent on her guard and he could almost envision a gun holster sitting on her side as she seemed to breathe former agent. Yet, he wasn't one hundred percent sure this was the woman he was looking for since a cowboy hat shielded her face from the sun, preventing full identification. He did have to chuckle as he brought his hand away from the 45. What good would that do against a shotgun? He probably would get further by simply talking her down. It never worked on the outside, but maybe ranchers weren't as violent as they say. At least he hoped so.

"You varmint!" the women yelled, looking in his direction "Come out before I shoot again. Just for the record I have as yet to miss any target."

Karson sighed, not eager to face her, but stood up, coming face to face with the muzzle of a gun. Fear was the first thing on his mind, quickly followed by a hope of kindness and compassion from the wielder of the weapon intended to harm him. He held up his hands practically screaming, "Don't shoot. I got lost while looking for a house. I just need directions, and I'll be out of your hair."

The woman was still sighting down her rifle as she spoke, obviously not convinced. Of course, he probably wouldn't be either if the roles were switched and he was looking at a muddy dirt covered creature that had just popped out of nowhere claiming to be lost. In the CIA that would be considered a suspicious statement.

"Most people don't come down this path since they know the road is a little farther along toward the east."

"I am sorry. I'm not from around here and was just looking for the Cumming's ranch." Karson shrugged putting his hands down, feeling rather stupid but still wary. He hoped the lady would not ask too many questions in regards to his affairs here while not causing any unpleasant situations in the mean time. What really made him frustrated, though, was that old coot sent him in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to be. True he did find the place, but if he ended up where he was supposed to be maybe there wouldn't be a shotgun threatening to blow him to bits. And of course, this had to be the day he decided not to wear his hot, bullet proof vest. Right now he didn't care how hot it made him, it was a whole lot better then nothing, even though it probably wouldn't do anything against a shotgun. Those things carried some power and the vests were only meant for protection against sniper rifles and ordinary handguns. Oh, why did he always get these assignments?

The women lifted her head slightly. Curiosity had overwhelmed her wariness. "What do you want with the Cummings?"

"Just to talk. I have a job offer from the government that I think would be of interest to one in particular." seeing the loosening of her muscles, Karson took a step forward. He felt like a salesman all of a sudden, but if that's what it took.

The women sighted back causing Karson to retreat a couple steps. "You're trespassing. What is this job?"

"That's classified I'm afraid." Karson advanced forward one step, hopeful that the lady would not shoot and ask questions later as most agents were inclined to do.

"You're trespassing. It might be in your best interest to tell me." Her voice held a menacing edge to it that made Karson very uncomfortable.

"I can only tell that to Miss Anne Cummings. It's classified under several different top names that could get me in serious trouble if I even hinted at them. Are you Anne Cummings?"

The women lowered her weapon slightly and looked hard at Karson. "What does the CIA want with Anne Cummings?" She tipped her hat back away from her face to see Karson clearly. Her eyes were green and brown bangs slipped out from under the straw net. A firm chin showed the mistrust she had which most agents developed through betrayals and unsurity of their surroundings and circumstances. Her face rang several bells within Karson's recognition. She was a hero among the CIA and though Karson never met her she was quick to identify.

"Then you are Anne. My name is Michael Karson, and I have been searching for you for months. The terrorists groups you dealt with, the Havosh, are inventing a new plan yet to be revealed, and we need your help in solving it." Karson extended his hand in a greeting with a grin slowly ascending up his face.

The women lowered her rifle. "I never said I was Anne Cummings so you just gave me classified information including a name few people should know. Even under my clearance that information is still hard to acquire through all the normal channels."

"Only Anne would know that I was from the CIA without seeing my badge. Now how about helping your country?" Karson believed in his heart that he had just fulfilled his mission. Find Anne and bring her back to the agency. Simple and finished, surely Anne would come back in a great flurry. After all it was strongly believed that no former CIA agent could resist the prospect of getting back in the game.

"No," Anne replied firmly. The rifle was at her side, barrel pointed toward the ground, but her figure remained solid.

"What?" Karson was amazed. Could she honestly say no to the danger desired by all field agents?

"I said no. There are dozens of other people who would be better at this sensitive of a mission then I could ever be again. You guys gave me the boot, and for the past ten years I have learned to live semi-normal without checking every three seconds whether I am being followed or not. My brother and niece both benefit from my help around the farm. They won't know what to do without me. I have no life with the CIA. You really expect me to return after all this time? My pace is slow, I walk with a limp. My brain no longer registers as fast as it used to. Everything that was once second nature no longer exists. What I learned to do now would get me killed. You would find me dead within a few days. I can't do that to my family, not again. I'm sorry, but the answer remains no. Good day." She nodded a good-bye then turned her back and strode down toward a now visible barn.

Karson watched her retreating back for a few Moments before yelling out in one final plea. "Won't you at least consider?"

No reply came. Only a steady limp was seen from Anne's right leg. Her left arm hung at her side rather awkwardly due to a dislocation at the shoulder involved in her last mission. These were the wounds of her CIA career, those wicked marks that would remain with her for the rest of her life. Karson had a few of those, some even hurt still, every agent had those, but for Anne they meant something more.

"I am sorry, sir," Karson spoke into the mike in his shirt after a long pause. There was nothing he could think of to turn her. She was an agent, and those people were by far the hardest to convince, especially the older ones. It didn't help matters that Karson knew little to none about her, save her reputation.

"Don't worry," a voice replied revealing a heaviness of heart. "I have other means of convincing her."

A long black car pulled into the driveway of the Cummings' ranch as the noon sun crossed the sky toward the western side. A dog barked aggressively, running to the edge of his personal property as two men stepped out the front doors with sun glasses to shield from the intense sun and black suits that were most impractical but necessary since it was best not to reveal all your safety measures. One man eyed the dog knowing full well what the beast could do, but the German shepherd would not attack. Instead, he just barked threats, calling his master.

Anne Cummings stepped from the barn whistling to the dog. "Ruffle, heal." Immediately, the dog stopped and trotted to Anne, tongue hanging out, eager to obey its master. Anne's green eyes narrowed at the two men and the car. Her hand shoved a loose brown curl behind her ear impatiently. Posture showed her annoyance at being disturbed by the agency for the second time in only a few hours. Couldn't they take no for an answer? Are they that determined to get her back? Admittedly, ten years ago such a sight would have been a thrill, a clear sign that some exciting new mission was awaiting her back at headquarters. She would race upstairs, grab her bag, always pre-prepared for these situations, and jump inside with her sister Amy by her side. But now it was a just a nuisance. How things change when you learn to ignore the itching feet for adventure and learn how to live in safety. Only Anne would understand how much of a struggle that was when your whole life once circled around it and then it was dropped in an instant. Ten long years and now they were asking her to do again. They had better be kidding.

"Most have the courtesy to announce their visits," Anne hissed, nodding to the dog as she continued. "He would tear you apart if I weren't here. In his mind you're trespassing. What do you want?"

The two men turned to each other almost a little unsure of how to proceed. Finally, one whispered softly to the other before whispering into his wrist. Anne knew there was more then likely a mike hidden in both their suits, but who they were talking to she would soon find out. From the side door emerged a third man with light brown hair almost dirty blonde, dressed in light khaki pants to coordinate with his maroon polo shirt. _A very relaxed fit considering the CIA he works for_, Anne mused.

"We – or I just want to talk to you." This man sighed taking off his sun glasses, stepping forward and extending his hand. Hazel eyes pierced through Anne as a kind smile illuminated his face.

Anne's eyes widened when recognition played out in her mind. Kirk McCombs, the head of CIA, stood before her. Her heart picked up speed as old feelings stirred within her chest. The many times before he became head he had run into danger by Anne's side could not be numbered. A desire filled her soul that she had not felt in – ah who cares how many years a desire for adventure as well as to feel his arms around her again. Anne didn't like that. Would those old wounds ever fully heal? She stepped away shaking her head and setting her jaw. "No, I don't want to talk with you, Kirk. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming down here but --" Anne spoke, determined that this was going to end here and now.

"Aunt Anne!" a young girl's voice called from the barn, interrupting Anne in her profound speech, and out trotted a blond girl with big blue eyes heading straight for Anne. She stood 5'3" based on Anne's 5'7". A couple of facial features, like the firm chin and high cheek bones, were similar, but those traits were probably shared with Anne's brother and thus passed down to the girl. She wore jeans with a pink plaid shirt that were both covered in hay with a couple clumps of mud, or maybe manure on her knees. When the girl caught sight of Kirk and the two men beside the car she took up a defensive position showing her other similar feature to Anne, the firm figure with an attitude of readiness.

"And who is this?" Kirk asked looking down on the small teenager. His seven inches on her gave him quite a menacing appearance, but if she was anything like her aunt it was best to make friends with her rather then intimidate her. Kirk learned long ago that if you tried to appear overpowering to Anne you got yourself beaten pretty good. She was never caught lying, down and Kirk could attest to that.

"This is my niece, Michelle," Anne said putting an arm around the young girl seeing the familiar fire enter the shorter one's eyes. "Michelle, this is an old friend of mine, Kirk McCombs." Kirk noticed that Anne put a great emphasis on friend possibly also trying to put the girl at ease.

Michelle suddenly peered up into Anne's face trying to read her thoughts. An almost pained look came across her face as her lip began to tremble ever so slightly. Kirk McCombs was no secret as far as his work in the CIA since he was only on the news when the CIA became important enough to be noticed. Also, Michelle knew about Anne's participation in that section of the government back when Michelle was about three. There were no secrets in the Cumming's family now, that was clear. "Did you come to take her back?" Michelle asked turning back to Kirk. Fear clouding her pretty face as she shifted closer to her aunt almost clinging.

"No, I just want to talk to her," Kirk replied trying not to go into too much detail, understanding completely the dangers of uncleared persons knowing secret information. Not that they intended to say anything, but some just get so excited they accidentally blurt it out generally to the wrong people.

"Why?" Michelle persisted. She could still remember clearly eight years ago when a couple of other men had talked with Anne. One pulled out a gun when the interrogation went a little too far. Danny and Michelle tried to intervene, but Danny ended with a bullet in his shoulder for the trouble. Later, Anne disappeared and returned with black and blue marks all over including a black eye and a fat lip. Mistrust became a part of Michelle's life much like it had with Anne. Why did it seem like CIA life affected the family more often then the agents themselves?

"That is not something a child should know." Kirk laughed slightly trying to keep the conversation loose but still avoiding the intruding questions. Anne clearly saw he was struggling.

Michelle stamped her foot and practically yelled out, "I am not a child." Her hands flew to her hips while a scowl crossed her face.

Anne had to chuckle. Only a couple months ago had Michelle turned the proud thirteen and she made sure everyone knew she was not a little kid anymore but almost an adult. "Did you need me for something?" Anne quickly cut in before the fists started flying or – rather the words. Michelle had developed her Mom's temper along with Anne's suspicious nature.

Michelle turned slightly, but kept Kirk in peripheral vision as she spoke. "Yes, Golden Streak knocked over his bucket again."

"Did you put it up?"

"Yes, but he still managed to knock it down."

"Ok, I'll be in there as soon as I am done here. Go back to the barn and – take Ruffle with you.

"Be careful and don't let them take you," Michelle pleading grabbing Ruffle's collar. The German shepherd trotted by her looking as harmless as a puppy.

Kirk watched for a couple minutes before commenting, "That dog is well trained. He can be ferocious with strangers and yet gentle when his master is near."

"He came to me when he was a puppy." Anne sighed pleased at her own accomplishments. Ruffle had been so dangerous when she first picked him up you couldn't even touch him without watching his teeth. Without any fur on his skinny body and several indentations in his bone structure it was obvious abuse. Months of patience paid off when at last Ruffle climbed onto the bed with Anne and slept by her side. As the years passed Ruffle became more and more like a guard dog which was perfectly fine with Anne except for one minor problem. "Only problem now is – he only listens to me." Her eyes narrowed on Kirk. "If I weren't here he would have attacked. And trust me you don't want to be bitten by him."

"German shepherds are strong like that. They trust one person and follow that one to their death. Of course, Michelle is pretty trusting considering what she knows," Kirk commented.

Anne turned back to Kirk all pleasure having left her face. He could tell she was not happy at all that the CIA didn't accept no for an answer. He also saw the change of subject was not helping his cause any.

"You might feel more comfortable if we walk and talk," Kirk commented beckoning to the field remembering her mentioning on several different occasions how she loved her fields since they offered freedom from even her own world.

Anne had to laugh. It rattled in her throat for awhile before she was forced to turn and cough. "You are not going to try your winning ways on me. I know you to well, Kirk McCombs. I am not going anywhere or doing anything for the CIA. Might as well save your breath." She turned to go to the barn. The horses were calling for her attention.

"Can I at least tell you what's going on?" Kirk asked laying a hand on her shoulder and turning her back.

Anne shrugged. Her face held a neutral look. Interest had been peaked, but her mind kept telling her to back off. She was not supposed to go back, she promised. But if it made Kirk go away then maybe she should hear him out. "If you want to?"

"We have new intelligence of a threat from the Middle East involving the terrorist group Havosh. I believe you dealt with them before."

"Yes, along with you, and there must be other agents as well. You didn't have to come all the way for the retired one." Anne did not look swayed whatsoever. Rather she sounded irritated.

"No one has gotten as close as you did. You know them frontward and backwards, inside and out. You and Amy both learned their inner workings long after I left the field. We need you in on this one."

Anne bit her lower lip. Her feet were itching again for the adventure she left behind. The right hand began to flex desiring the old pistol to fall in its grip. She desired greatly for the thrill and danger of CIA life. Rather she gripped her pant leg and began to move her foot around in the dirt digging a hole. Why did it seem like deja vu? The only thing holding her back was her promise she made to her Mom who now suffered from cancer. "No! You guys gave me the boot because I was eternally wounded, and I was very happy about it. Too much emotion was tied to that job, and you know it. I couldn't go back. That was why after my mission I intended to get out of the CIA anyway. My only problem would be the natural adventure withdrawal. You guys just helped make the decision easier since you made me resign. Too much of my life has been wasted already. Why should I waste anymore? Besides, now my family needs me. Send my partner Ken out. He knows as much as I do but doesn't have any ties, family wise anyway." Anne turned to the barn, but Kirk gripped her arm and turned her toward him. It was a grip wound deep into the pain of Anne's past causing memories to flash through Anne's mind, and for a Moment the reality scared her.

"Anne," he sighed, "Ken was on the mission-but --." The words cut off as emotion entered Kirk's voice.

Anne turned to Kirk fear propelling into her heart. "Let's take a walk out to the fields," she whispered nodding behind her, away from the barn. Bad news was only fit to be heard in a place of comfort. Plus, it would be best to stay away from the eves-dropping ears of Michelle who was probably intently watching them even as they strode away.

Silence fell on the two friends as they walked. Kirk wanted to smile at having predicted Anne's reaction, but his business was far too serious. Besides knowing a person that well, he also knew how much it hurt her, and that in turn hurt him. For years Kirk struggled with breaking up with Anne. True, they were getting to close with the sensitivity of the situation. Their judgment was skewed and they both knew it. Yet, his feelings for her ran deep, exceptionally deep.

Anne's heart beat violently in her chest as she thought of quiet little Ken. She had lots of friends still in the CIA, and there was a lot of inside information that she shouldn't have. But when you get wound in deep to something as big as the CIA it is hard to pull out completely. When she left, Carla, the Middle East spy in Hezbollah who had taken Anne's place after her cover was blown, told Anne that Ken had been assigned to the Havosh right after Anne's mishap with them that left Anne in the hospital. She asked Carla to keep tabs on Ken but as time past Anne no longer expected to hear of Ken's body being found mutilated or being dragged through the streets as her nightmares all too commonly predicted. Now all that fear came back full force and pounded her to no end.

Anne stopped, turned to her friend, took a deep breath to calm her nerves and whispered, "What happened to Ken?"

"Have you had any contact with him?" Kirk asked bluntly.

"None, why?"

"A few months ago we got word that Ken went into a diner owned by Havosh early one morning to finalize our suspicion with a supposed double agent and never came out. Apparently that double agent was playing triple on us. For days we searched for him before getting in contact with everyone he knew except you. No one had heard from him, and when we went to the apartment he rented in the Middle East we found it ransacked. We searched the place ourselves and found this tape." Kirk pulled a small tape player from his pocket and pressed play.

"Herod's massacre will occur – once more. Not only Rachel but – Cain's wife will weep again. Contact Agent 26 – secret code – Cummings – come," Ken's voice was a whisper but clearly audible, and Anne could picture the sweat pouring down his face. In the background she could hear fabric rubbing up against each other. He probably was curled up into a ball looking about to make sure no one was near and listening. The last statement was what caught her off guard. He asked for her secret code, Agent 26 Cummings. That usually meant it had something to do directly with her expertise.

Kirk stopped the tape.

A shiver went up and down Anne's spine as the message sank in.

"We found it in an envelope addressed to you through the CIA." An emphasis was placed on through. Ken, along with everyone else did not know where Anne had disappeared to after she was dismissed. Thus the only safe place Ken could think of to send it was CIA themselves, and then they could track her down. After all they had contact with the FBI, which incidentally is precisely how they found her in the first place after months of convincing the big wigs there of their crucial mission. "We kind of hoped that you had had contact with him somehow. It seemed strange to us that he would ask for you specifically, but he's not around to ask why. We thought maybe he was giving you information somehow," Kirk continued. "Then a couple months ago we were contacted by Havosh ourselves saying they had one of ours and would be willing to co-operate if the right contact was made. If the Havosh approved, the agent could come and pick up our man. I don't think I need to tell you who was requested as the contact." Kirk studied Anne's face for several Moments.

Anne chewed on her bottom lip as everything she heard processed. Who else would Ken ask for besides someone who knew the Havosh as much if not more then himself? She was the perfect choice since she would know right away if something was not right.

"Anne, it took us two months to find you. Ken is running on pure time. Every minute that you spend debating is another minute your partner is at the mercy of a terrorist group. I don't think I need to tell you how messy this could get." Kirk spoke with force and emphasis in his words. They were indeed running out of time. Even if Havosh did not outright kill Ken, the beatings, given enough time, would take care of that.

This, Anne knew and thus it made the decision even harder. Anne looked up and sighed, "When I got back I made a promise, a promise to my Mom that I would never go back to the CIA, and that I would never die in a foreign land. You want me to go back on that promise?" Anne's voice was strained as she spoke.

"I am not asking you to get back in the agency," Kirk whispered looking down. "I would like that, considering the group involved, but I knew that would be hard for you right now. All I am asking is for you to make contact and get Ken out of there. If you want to come back in the end I have no problem with that, but I am not asking you." Kirk showed hope in his face at the last statement.

"But I made a promise." Anne shook her head as if trying to shake away the guilt she felt for even thinking on going back on her promise. Or maybe it was an attempt to shake away the reality of her promise. Never in her life did she honestly expect to hate abandoning her career, but at this Moment – oh! Every muscle in Anne's shoulders and arms tightened. Her hands clenched into fists and eyes shut tight. Breaths became ragged, and Kirk could see the internal struggle surface to her physical form.

"I understand." Kirk turned to head back but stopped and sighed. "Think about this Anne. Will you feel more guilty breaking your promise to your Mom or letting Ken die, and the information he possesses slip so that a much larger disaster may occur and you know you could have stopped it."

Anne's green eyes turned toward the open field that she loved to ride as a child before the CIA took over her life. Before everything she knew changed. Back when her world was black and white where no tough choices existed. "You only need me to go in and get Ken out," she sighed with much agony in her voice.

"Yes, we can take it from there."

"When do you need me to leave?" Anne asked turning to her friend. Tears already clung to her cheeks.

"Whenever you are ready." Kirk could hardly believe that she was willing. After all that with no emotion, change in body language or attitude he really did not expect her to go in the end.

Anne thought for a few minutes looking back to the open country before replying. "I have to wait 'till Danny gets home, and then I have to tell my Mom I am going on a trip." A pause before finishing with a glance at her co-agent deeply hurt by the last statement and the realization she was about to lie again. "I can leave early tomorrow."

"I'll have someone pick you up about 4 A.M."

"Can it be any earlier?" Anne pleaded.

"May I ask why?"

Anne's eyes fell as she whispered, "I want to slip away in the night so I won't have to deal with the tears and pain of parting again."

"Will midnight work for you?"

"Midnight is fine."

Anne and Kirk walked slowly back toward the house with Kirk chattering on about how wonderful life was for him. His new job, well not really new, kept him running all over. He no longer spent much time on the field in the sensitive spots like he used to. It was amazing how Kirk could explain over ten years of life in less than ten minutes. Anne remained silent as the aching feeling in her heart intensified the more she thought. She knew no matter what the decision was the result in her heart would be the same, remorse and regret. The same feeling she had when she faced her family with the truth of Amy's death.

Kirk stopped at his car and swiftly climbed in after saying farewell. Anne continued to walk to the barn as the car pulled away, glancing over her shoulder once with sorrow. Michelle had been watching from the doorway holding Ruffle firmly as Anne had suspected. Michelle half expected Anne to get in the car and feared the suspicion was true that Anne was going back. Instead, Anne was coming toward Michelle with a smile on her face. Now she let Ruffle go and the two trotted over to her aunt.

"Well." Anne took a deep breath smiling on Michelle. "Why don't you go clean Papa's saddle while I tend to Golden Streak?"

"Ok," Michelle replied too eager for words as she bolted toward the tack room. Anne was staying, and this time there weren't any gun shots.

After a quick clean-up, Michelle walked toward Golden Streak's stable expecting to find Anne inside teaching the stallion not to dump his bucket. It always amused Michelle to watch, and the eagerness could be seen on her face, as she exited the tack room and made her way down the hall. She suddenly stopped in surprise.

Anne sat quietly on just one of the benches commonly positioned outside each stall, usually used as a way for the short people to mount or the tall people to brush a horse's back. Her shoulders were slumped as if a heavy burden had been placed on her to carry some more distance then already borne. In her hands sat a small picture frame that Anne stared at but not quite. Rather, it seemed as if she was staring through it to the history formed around it.

"Anne," Michelle called softly unsure of whether it was right to interrupt. She had seen Anne in that position only once when those men had taken a shot at her after Danny was rushed to the hospital. Anne told Michelle that she felt bad for bringing danger home with her and wished that time could go back allowing things to change.

Anne looked up and smiled sadly. One hand left the frame and patted the seat beside her.

Michelle sat down eagerly and laid her head against Anne's side as Anne wrapped her arm around the muscular shoulders. No words passed between them for a long while.

Finally Michelle spoke, "Are you okay, Anne?"

"Yeah," Anne sighed continuing to stare at the photograph.

Michelle glanced down at the picture and saw that it was of the three Cummings children. Danny stood in the middle with his one arm around Anne on his left and the other around Anne's twin sister, Amy, on his right. Amy and Anne both had been recruited out of high school to work in the CIA. Later, they became partners until something happened. Amy went missing during a contact, and all Anne would say about it was Amy's body washed up on shore roughly a week later. Though Anne never out right said it everyone in the family could tell Anne blamed herself. Each member admittedly desired to know what happened but knew better then to ask.

"You miss Amy, don't you?" Michelle whispered lovingly, peering up into her Aunt's sorrowful face.

"Yes," Anne replied biting her lip. She looked up to the opposite stall and without glancing at Michelle spoke with a surety she did not feel. This was wrong and in her heart Anne knew it. "I have to go."

Michelle sat upright, and all her former fears and anger filled her chest. If losing her mother wasn't enough now her beloved Aunt was deserting her. She searched Anne's face for any clues as to what words would pass between them. "What? Why?"

"One of my friends is hurt, and I have to go help him."

Michelle's lip began to quiver slightly. "Is it dangerous?"

Anne turned to Michelle and desired greatly to comfort the teenager. But the truth was always there and though it hurt, lies would hurt worse. "I can't tell you that."

"Will you be coming back?"

"I can't tell you." Anne gripped the photograph till her knuckles turned white wishing now more than ever that both her and Amy had refused the government's offer.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me?" Michelle stood up anger filling her form.

Frustration mounted in the air surrounding the two women so thick that the horses whined amidst it. Anne laid the picture down on the bench and stood, placing both hands firmly on Michelle's shoulders. "I can tell you that I will try to come back as fast as I can. I was trained by the best and that will be to my advantage." Anne turned toward the barn door, as the sound of a car was heard. Ruffle wasn't growling so it had to be Dad and Danny. "Better go inside and get dinner ready for Papa," Anne instructed smiling on her niece.

Michelle fled to the door desiring to escape the truth, but also not wanting to face her Papa with this secret weighing on her chest. She knew from Anne that anything Anne told Michelle, unless Anne specifically said it was all right, was considered classified.

Anne watched the fleeing teenager before once more sitting down holding her favorite picture. _She would make a better CIA agent by secrets alone then most of those who are privileged with such a position, _she thought. A tear trickled down her cheek as Anne looked upon the smiling happy face of her twin sister. "Oh Amy," she whispered. "Why did we not see how painful this would be to our family?"

"Anne," Danny's voice drifted in.

Anne turned to him and smiled standing up. She had to be normal. It was easy for her to lie, but if she didn't have to she didn't want to.

"I just got back from seeing Mom, and she is chomping at the bit waiting for you to come. Mom keeps saying that she fears you are going to leave her with all the crazy stuff that's been going on in the Middle East lately," Danny chatted as he strode forward. He was easily as tall as Anne with her brown hair and green eyes. He held the same features that Michelle shared with Anne as well, for they were common among the Cumming children. Danny had not changed a bit from the picture, though it was taken fifteen years ago. Danny gave her the keys to his car and froze as he caught sight of Anne's drawn face. The tear stains were clearly visible. "Anne, are you ok?"

Anne looked up into her brother's face. He always could tell when either of the twins had something on their mind. 'Just something in your eyes,' he used to say. "I am okay as okay can be," she nodded attempting a reassuring grin but using one of Amy's sayings.

Danny took the picture from Anne's hands and put it on the bench before pulling his sister to him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go. One of my friends is hurt, and I have to help," Anne whispered. It was the truth just not everything. Yet, it was a lie she would have to pull off to her Mom in a few minutes. Anne felt every muscle in Danny's body relax.

"At least you're not going back to the agency." Danny nodded comforted. "Mom is not going to be happy, but we know for sure this time you are coming back."

Anne removed herself from Danny's grip and quickly walked forward to the car. Her hands shook as she fitted in the key and turned it. The engine roared to life and swiftly Anne pulled out. She had to get away from that statement for it was false. There was never a guarantee she would be coming back, there never was. Using her CIA trick driving, Anne got across town in good time. The black Chevrolet was one of the few things they let her keep when she left the agency. Good thing because the license plate clearly stated to police officers that it was a CIA vehicle. Not in those words of course but the last letter was more than enough. Besides, when she came back she informed the local police of that fact, and thus they did not even attempt to stop her.

She pulled into a parking space and stepped from the car to go see her Mom. Anne's heart ached as she thought of her cancer ridden Mom and all the grief Anne caused when the whole family found out the truth of Anne and Amy's career. This was going to hurt even worse as Anne could still hear her Mom pleading with Anne whilst Anne stood on the brink of a comatose state.

"Promise me honey. Promise me you will never go back. Promise me."

Anne closed her eyes against the questioning looks on the elevator. Most people knew her since she was there every day to see her Mom and others from when she saved a bunch of their children from a suicide bomber in the local high school. It was obvious to all of them that Anne was paler then normal, and that she obviously had something on her mind. Not being in the agency also meant she no longer automatically pulled the wool over her eyes.

Conceding to her mother's pleas was hard for Anne only because she wanted to go back and do local work when the wound of Amy healed, but it was harder now having to disobey that oath. Once more she questioned why she and Amy didn't refuse that enormous paycheck.

Anne stepped off the elevator and walked down the familiar corridor. She heard her mother long before the room came into sight.

"No, I am not taking that medicine until my daughter gets here," Mrs. Cummings screeched. "You know it knocks me out, and I don't want to be asleep when she gets here."

Anne smiled and strode into the hospital room. "Sorry I am late," she spoke lightly, apologizing more to the nurse then to her mother.

Mrs. Cummings wrinkled face lit up into a large smile as she looked upon her only daughter. She had absolutely no hair from the chemotherapy and several different tubes stuck out of her. It was stomach cancer that had inflicted her Mom three years ago but it was the inoperable kind. Mrs. Cummings said that she wanted to live until Anne or Michelle got married so she could see "one of her daughters walk down the isle".

"Hey Mom," Anne called pulling the chair up beside the bed. "Are you being a good patient?"

"Of course," Mom replied briskly.

"Let us know when you leave Anne," one of the nurses ordered before slipping out. She looked tired and rumpled, but that's what happened when you dealt with Mrs. Janice Cummings.

Anne nodded but didn't say anything as she looked into her mother's tired face.

Mrs. Cummings looked into her daughter's eyes and then cupped her hand around Anne's cheek, in the motherly affection Anne loved.

Anne reached up and grabbed Mom's hand with both of her own. Some tears began to flow down Anne's cheeks as she thought about all the things this soft, worn, wrinkled hand had done throughout her childhood and youth. She thought about how much misery the owner of that hand had been put through with her twins in all of their dangerous endeavors, including the last one that took Amy away.

"Anne, what's wrong?" Mom asked. Her voice was tender and loving, exactly as Anne remembered throughout the years.

"I have to go Mom," Anne choked out amidst the tears. It hurt her so much to lie, but this was what had to be done. Secrecy was fun until you had to break promises and hurt the ones you love in the process. But if something should happen and one of her loved ones held classified information things would not bode well.

"Back to the agency," Mom gasped pulling her hand away and curling the fingers, pressed that worn hand to her chest. Worried blue eyes searched her daughter's face.

"No," Anne breathed grabbing her Mom's hands. "One of my friends is hurt, and I have to help him." Anne held the fist to her lips and kissed it gently before placing it back under the covers. She rose and pressed her lips to Mom's warm forehead. Anne pulled away and whispered, "I'll be back." Turning she called, "Nurse!" Then Anne stepped from the room and slowly let the door close behind her. She heard the forceful crying of her Mom that seemed to follow her all the way home.

Anne closed her suitcase quietly and snapped the locks in place. She lifted her gun holster made of now worn leather and quickly slipped it on. Anne's 45 caliber gun lay in her nightstand drawer. She pulled this out and fitted the pistol into its holster. At least it was going home where it belonged. How Anne wished she could say the same thing. Her leather jacket was quickly slipped on covering the weapon that many times saved her life. The CIA badge comfortably fit inside the inner pocket where it could be easily accessed or flashed as necessary. Everything was perfectly normal but yet it still did not feel normal in the least. Anne lifted the suitcase from the bed and with one more fleeting glance she left her bedroom gently closing the door behind her. Flashbacks filled her mind as she recalled ten years ago fleeing from this same bedroom in the middle of the night. Only this time she would not have to explain herself to an already heart broken family.

Anne's hand fell on Michelle's door knob, and the door opened without a sound. She strode over to her sleeping niece and kissing her on the forehead whispering, "Good-bye Michelle." Being a smart girl it would only take Michelle a little while to figure out why Anne left in the middle of the night. Her steps then carried her to Dad's room whose door was left open. From under the covers came the soft snoring of her father. Anne slipped an envelope from her pocket and placed it on the nightstand. She could not help but smile as she left. That sound had become such a comfort in the years growing up here. He never would believe his children that he snored even after they recorded it, with their Mom's permission of course. Finally with quiet steps she slipped downstairs.

Her heart pounded as Anne stepped into the kitchen. Hands shaking she flipped on the light and turned toward the fridge to gather some food for the long flight out. As she turned she caught sight of a figure and jumped in fear natural reaction taking over for the first time in years. Her heart pounded soundly as a gasp escaped her lips. She stared face to face – with Danny.

"Déjà vu, eh," Danny hissed anger in his voice, face and posture.

"What are you doing down here?" Anne breathed scuttling over to the fridge. This was why she wanted to leave so early, to avoid the confrontation bound to happen with one if not all her family members. And of all people to face why did it have to be Danny? Michelle and Mom had trusted her for the truth. Was that not enough for Danny too?

"Making sure you don't slip away like you did last time," Danny replied standing over her as she looked through the food for a quick snack.

"This is not at all like last time," Anne muttered swallowing the uneasiness in her stomach. That made two lies she told her brother. Why it mattered so much now, she did not know, but it did nonetheless.

"You lied to us for years. What is stopping you now?"

"I am not going on a mission." Anne truly hoped that, but something still nagged at her. That statement was pushing for a third lie.

"Yes, you are. Why else would you be sneaking out in the middle of the night? The last time you didn't want to tell us you were a spy." Silence for a few seconds before he continued. "Did you not consider what this would do to Mom when she finds out you're back in the agency?"

Anne looked up, shocked at her own lack of a speedy denial. She wasn't back in the agency, but she felt like it. Her nerves were firing like crazy making her jump at everything and being suspicious at any unknown movement. The old habits of the agency were back, making it seem like she was back as well, but she wasn't, was she? "I am not in the agency."

Danny bent down grabbed both Anne's wrists and pulled her away from the fridge before slamming the doors. Then he shoved her against the fridge pinning her wrists down. Anne had been trained in expert hand combat, but she didn't want to hurt Danny. "Where are you going?" he screamed the question, slamming her hard. The boxes of cereal on the top shattered, and Dad's snoring took on a different note.

Anne turned to her little brother, agony written all over her face. How badly she wanted to tell him to ease his bleeding heart. "I can't tell you."

"You just admitted it," Danny shook his head. He released Anne and turned away placing hands on his waist. A sniff was heard even as he took a deep breath to calm his own nerves. It took a couple minutes of this before he could face his sister again. "You are going on the field. Does your promise mean nothing? You told Mom that you would never go back to the agency. You promised her. Mom is dying and now – now when she needs you the most you break your promise." Tears now flowed down his cheeks. He was confused and frustrated with himself as well as his sister. Truth be told he wasn't even sure who he was mad at, Anne going back on her promise or Anne going back to where Amy was killed. The former made him hurt, while the latter made him afraid.

"Danny, that promise means more to me than life itself, but –" Anne tried to reason when the clock struck midnight. Her cell rang the old familiar ring not heard for many a year. Anne looked on her brother, grabbed her suitcase and cell phone and started toward the door. Just as she opened it Anne turned to Danny and muttered, "I am going to stop a threat. I honor my promise, but if you were in my shoes which would you rather bear, the guilt of breaking a promise to a dying Mom – or see thousands of people die that you could have saved." With that she whipped open the door and stepped out.

Danny watched her go, anger overflowing his heart, thinking about what she said. Suddenly understanding came to him and the rage slipped away. He ran forward and pulled open the door yelling out, "Anne!" but it was too late. The old familiar car backed out of the driveway down the old familiar road to the airport, to board the plane that would take her to the old familiar country in order to solve the old familiar mission.

Danny slowly closed the door and made his way to the dining room table where he sat down in Anne's chair and wept.

"Papa," a small tired voice called and Michelle knelt beside her father. She gently laid her head on his knee. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Danny gently caressed Michelle's head as ten years ago came into reality. The last time Anne left Danny had been so upset he barely said a word.

Both Anne and Amy went up north and got a job. Neither said what the job was, but they were together. For years the twin sisters had been asked to come home for Christmas, Thanksgiving and other holidays held special by the family. Amy came once, the first year but never after that. After five years, though, roughly five days before Christmas Anne came to the door. She looked tired and worn out like she went through September 11. All Anne would say as to why the sudden visit was that Amy had been killed in a car accident and Anne needed a break from work to mourn and recover. She would be returning January 4 give or take a couple days.

The whole family was overjoyed to have Anne back but there was something about her that was – different. Mom brushed it off saying that it was because she lost her twin. It made perfect sense considering the close bond between the two. Plans were made almost immediately, extravagant plans all the way through New Years. The loss of Amy was significant in all their minds and since Anne told them she planned to return, Mom insisted that they make this a year to remember in case they never saw Anne again. It would definitely be the year to remember, but not for the best reasons.

Everything fell apart only a few hours before Christmas day. At 10:00 PM Christmas Eve a phone call came for Anne Cummings. After she hung up, her quick feet carried her upstairs and soon Anne returned with a suitcase in hand, but now it was time to explain. That was made clear as the whole family stood between Anne and the door.

Danny would never forget the neutral face and those emotionless words she spoke. "Both Amy and I were CIA agents working in the Middle East. I have some things to finish there. Amy didn't die in a car accident. She disappeared during my last mission and later washed up on shore. I have to go." Anne walked past her dumbfounded family and out the door with a promise that she would call New Year's Eve.

All plans were put to a sudden and definite halt as everyone watched the young spy enter a long black car much like the one tonight and drive away. All were too angry to say anything, and no joy would enter that house that year. Mixed feelings circulated among the different members. Some felt betrayed, angry, hurt, but maybe a little proud.

On New Years Eve Mom sat in the living room by the phone refusing to go anywhere waiting for that promised call. Anne was a woman of her word so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would call. But it didn't come that day or New Years day. It was not till January 4 that the Cummings heard anything of Anne, and then it wasn't something they wanted to hear. A large black car, similar to the very one that took Anne away pulled into the driveway. Dad, the only one who had forgiven Anne at this time, ran out expecting Anne to step out, bag in hand, her old childish smile that won her many a cookie on her face and a triumphant proclamation to boast. Instead, a man dressed in a black suit with a professional air about him stepped out of the driver's side. The Cummings gathered on the porch as the man spoke with authority and gravity, "Get in the car and I will take you to your daughter."

They all got in and soon came to a hospital where they mounted six flights of stairs and came to a small room slightly lit. There on a single bed lay Anne. So happy was Danny's joy at seeing his sister alive, that he ran forward forgetting how angry he had been since she left, but quickly stopped as he saw his sister with a white cloth over her eyes and covered in her own blood. A transfusion line looped down from a bag of blood into her vein giving her life. He heard behind him an agent explaining what had happened as much as the agency could gather from the bits and pieces Anne was able to give them before going nearly unconscious. There had been a shoot out and a fight. Her arm had been dislocated at the shoulder, a couple bullets pierced her leg and one entered the wrist. Another bullet passed right behind her eyes, but what damage had been done to the nerves was not fully understood. Nor could it be until some of the soft tissue healed and she was able to open her eyes, allowing them to discern had been preserved. Another bullet caught in her throat. Though it was not far enough to completely destroy her airway, its position made it impossible to remove without causing more bleeding into the airway and eventually the lungs. Unfortunately Anne would forever have problems, particularly when she laughs or anytime her throat becomes narrowed. This causes the bullet to rub against the other side of the of her throat and cause irritation, instigating a deep cough horrid to listen to. She lost an excessive amount of blood, and her body struggled to enter the comatose state. The doctors were trying to prevent her mind from taking that path for if she slipped in to a coma she might never come out. It was difficult to tell if there was any brain damage, but they could not put her through a CT-scan in her current condition to find out.

Danny laid his hand down on the table and wept as he remembered that horrible year. Nothing had changed, though, as Danny had insisted it did multiple times to his sister. He still felt that angry surge that he had felt that Christmas Eve when she told the whole story. Anne had matured though, and only now as Danny thought about it did he realize how noble both his sisters were in that they were willing to give up everything leave it all behind to save their country. Anne had asked him what he would have done if he were in her shoes. Honestly, he wouldn't have been able to leave it all in the first place. When Anne and Amy left the first time they already did more than Danny could dream off. Oh, he loved his country just as his twin sisters did, but he wasn't willing to leave family and life behind or at a standstill in order to defend it.

Little did he know that now thousands of miles away Anne was also thinking about her nobility only not so much how great it was, but how much it hurt the people around her. The years she served her country were going through her mind, and now she was going back to that life. As her eyes gazed out the window of the plane her mind drifted to Amy. When her body had shown up on shore, Anne desired greatly to switch places with her. Blame had filled her gut when she thought of her sister's sacrifice that day. Now, as she thought about it once more, but not for the last time Anne saw that even if it had been her on that beach instead of Amy, Amy would be doing the exact same thing Anne was doing right now. The twins had committed their lives to their country and they would fulfill that commitment no matter the cost. It was in their blood, in their heart. They would sacrifice everything for the freedom they shared, for what would their country be without the freedom? And if they weren't there to defend it, who would be?

"I hate this stupid microphone," Anne muttered inside the small room located at the Grand Hotel, translated in English, as she wrapped the extra long cord around her body to hide it. She would never get used to it, but Kirk insisted and considering the danger involved in this group Anne knew it was best. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't protest.

"You always complain about the cord so what else is new?" Kirk whined. He loved Anne dearly, but in reality whenever she went on sensitive missions like this Kirk wished Anne would be a little less particular and whinny. There were just some things that were absolutely crucial, and this just happened to be one of them. "Besides if anything goes wrong I'll know immediately and can get you out of there. You said yourself you want to get out alive, right? Now, the leather jacket."

Anne looked at Kirk like he was an alien from outer space. It was hot in Afghanistan even when one was wearing all white Anne remembered from the five years she lived here with first Kirk, then Amy and lastly Ken. A leather jacket would definitely throw her or anyone for that matter into heat exhaustion. "I am not wearing that leather jacket," she insisted tugging uncomfortably at her dark blue plaid shirt. Anne wished most earnestly that Havosh had asked her to meet in an air-conditioned building instead of outside.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Kirk cried out exasperated. "This is a sensitive mission, and you being extra fussy isn't helping matters any."

Anne stood silent for a few minutes before stating simply, "I need a white shirt and light pants."

"The microphone will be seen clearly through the cloth," Kirk whispered. He knew she was apt to making seemingly unusual requests, but this one was just out of the question.

"Give me a white cloth and a few Moments in the bathroom. I will be in perfect condition to go in within ten minutes."

A couple hours later Anne was staring down a long street in one of the many towns or technically villages in Afghanistan. Her eyes squinted against the sun and Anne greatly desired the cowboy hat she left at home. She wore a white shirt and light kaki pants. The microphone was well hidden so that even Anne had a hard time determining where it was. In the bottom of her pant leg where it touched her tennis shoe her old pistol was safely hidden. Anne quickly wiped away the sweat that poured down her face and the back of her neck with a handkerchief as she shifted her weight. Anne's heart beat rapidly and her breathing became hoarse and rapid as an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

Anne glanced around and not for the last time she was unhappy with her surroundings. This street was in a village occupied by only Havosh supporters. One wrong move on her part and she would be in a sea of fire, again. "And I thought I was done with this," she muttered.

"What?" Kirk asked on the other end of the mike.

"Nothing," Anne whispered trying not to move her lips. The last thing she needed was someone to see her talking. Unlike in America, Havosh would instantly assume she was miked rather then talking to herself. That idea caused her heart to jump as she peered about looking for the random head or turban to appear. She knew they were there and could see her clearly. The idea of how that might betray Ken to an early death made her even more unnerved.

Anne shuddered but then her mind drifted to why she liked this particular set-up. The street was out in the open so if anything went wrong the CIA could be in and out of there faster than thinking, unlike the last time when Amy was beside her. No! Anne shook her head determined not to think about that time. Her focus had to be here. Wandering would endanger the mission, and she did want to see the light of day again. Go in, make contact and get out. That was Anne's job and then prepare for the long flight home. Simple, but something felt horribly wrong in the pit of her stomach. It was that same feeling when – Anne nervously looked at her watch trying desperately to think of something else.

"Anne," beside her a soft female voice whispered which sounding like Amy for a moment.

Anne turned, but no one was near. She slowly reached up and grasped the chain around her neck that held the locket she and her sister shared. In it was a picture of the two and another of all three Cummings, a miniature photo of the one back home. Anne shifted to her other wounded leg again despite its protests as her eyes looked up and down the street again.

"He's late," Anne sighed in the code she and Kirk developed so it actually came out, "Esh teal." At least when it was in code it did not look like she was speaking at wall but merrily chewing on her tongue to create saliva, not uncommonly done in this heat.

"Just wait, Sujt aiwt," Kirk ordered.

Then from one of the buildings stepped an Arab dressed in a long white toga. It came all the way down to his feet Anne noted, meaning there were more than likely weapons hidden below. The Arab also wore a white turban around his head shielding him from the sun. He slowly walked forward stopping a few inches from Anne. A grin flitted up his face as he whispered, "The contact. I never expected it to be you. I figured you had enough of us from last time. How long has it been, ten years?"

Anne smiled coyly and said simply, "Agent 360 has good taste." Anne spoke in Arab. "Besides I like excitement every now and then. You just happen to be the most exciting subject in the CIA today as well as public news." She spoke Arab like a native apparently shocking the Arabian by the look on his face.

The Arab nodded trying to keep his cool. Everyone knew Anne had only been in Afghanistan for three years. Most American agents still clung to their accent for five years at least. "My name is Hash by the way. We weren't formally introduced. Follow me quickly, and I will take you to your agent." He turned and began to walk down the dirt road.

Anne slowly strode forward. It took all her will for her to move one step at a time. Her gut said no very definitely. It was a trap. Still they needed the information only Ken possessed. Suddenly she stopped. "I will go no farther," she muttered in Arab. The CIA had set up a map of safe and unsafe regions. They all suspected the Havosh would take Anne into their hideout under the impression she was going to make contact. Once inside both would be killed as is common among the terrorist groups known in this region. They set up a line that Anne was not allowed to cross. She had crossed one step beyond that line but no farther.

He turned around and looked as if he expected this. He yelled something Anne did not catch. Three men exited from one building farther down the street. Two men dragged the third one between them as the third looked to weak to support his own weight.

Anne gasped as she recognized Ken. He had a blindfold over his eyes and the hands were tied behind him. Ken was bloody and weak from the beatings. Old pain entered Anne's muscles as they remembered old tortures from the months of misery. Suddenly a white cloth slipped over her own eyes, and her hands were bent behind her. She swallowed the panic that had begun to rise as she laced her fingers and tensed up her muscles before the ropes wrapped around her. Anne felt strong hands grasp her elbows and forced her one step. No farther though, as she dug in her heels. She had already become to vulnerable for her liking, but if things got any worse at least from here she still had a good chance. Here at least she knew where she was and could bolt. If they took her farther on Anne could end up anywhere and that was most definitely not comforting.

"I will go no farther," Anne repeated trying to keep her voice calm. Uneasiness entered her heart as it pounded soundly in her chest. She was out of her safe zone and the only thing connecting Anne to the CIA post was the microphone hidden in her shirt.

"Co-operate, oc-oreatep," Kirk whispered.

Anne slowly moved forward. They walked three feet before she was brought to a halt. She felt hot, wet flesh touch her forearm and heard the heavy breathing of Ken.

"Ken," Anne whispered.

A groan came in reply, and Anne stumbled slightly as Ken slumped against her. The men were no longer holding Ken or her for that matter, but she could hear their receding footsteps. If it weren't for the blindfold Anne's eyes would have gone wide as she realized she had fallen in the trap. They didn't need a building to carry out their wickedness. She had done all they needed. Both her and Ken would be blown to pieces unless –.

"Blow out," Anne whispered for the emergency protocol. Anne relaxed her muscles unlacing her fingers and twisted her wrists around allowing the ropes to fall away as guns opened fire. Anne leaped on Ken and knocked them both to the ground but not before she felt blood soak her arm. She ripped off the blindfold and blinked against the bright sun as she took in the scene. On three of the four sides Arabs shot rapid fire while on the fourth side where Anne came in the CIA were doing their best to distract the terrorists.

Anne rolled Ken over and worked at his bonds. It was difficult as she continued to duck while the bullets whizzed from both sides overhead. Finally, the nuisant ropes fell to the ground, and Ken ripped off his own blindfold but could not get up. Anne knew they were sitting ducks and would eventually be shot by either side. With this realization she proceeded to half drag, half carry Ken away from the fight. Occasionally ducking was in order every step to escape the continually flying bullets. Her eyes kept steady on the drop-off point where the escape car was supposed to pull up. Where was it though? The street to her front was vacant.

"Escape! Escape!" Anne screamed into her microphone.

Only then did a black car pull up. From the back door ran Kirk, who bolted to Ken and lifted the smaller man, carrying him to the car.

Anne stood straight and began to run, but then pain shot through her bad leg. Instinctively her hand flew to the lower section and she felt wet, warm, fluid flowing freely. She lifted the hand to within sight as she collapsed unable to move her leg. Blood soaked her hand from an obvious bullet wound. Anne gritted her teeth as she stood back up and limped as fast as she could to the car.

Kirk emerged once more, swung Anne's arm about his shoulder and assisted the wounded agent to the car. He then quickly shoved Anne inside closing the door behind him as he fell on top of her laying stretched out on the floor. Anne felt the skidding wheels underneath her when the car shot forward.

Silence echoed in Anne Cumming's ears as they left the gunfire behind with the danger. Only sound heard was the occasional groan, along with the heavy breathing from Ken lying on the seat.

"Ken, are you okay?" Anne asked not sure why since it was obvious. Months had gone by since his torture, and Anne knew better then most people how damaging that can be.

"I'm alive," Ken moaned obviously trying for some humor as he chuckled slightly.

Anne relaxed till she realized Kirk was still on top of her. "Kirk!" she screamed, "Get off!"

"Oh sorry," Kirk cried sheepishly sitting up and allowing Anne to scramble out from underneath.

Anne shook her head slightly getting rid of the shame she unreasonably felt. That was the second time Kirk had landed on top of Anne, again for getting her out of danger. Nothing bad or wrong about it except she used to date Kirk during the first time he landed on her. It was awkward that was all.

Anne lay on a bed with a new white shirt and skirt on. She sighed contented to be going home soon. The bullet wounds that marked her skin, both new and reopened, were the only sign that she had remotely seen danger for the last time. Her mother would be happy to see her back and in one piece, but was Anne happy to be returning never to fly amidst the bullets. Going out into the field again released lots of adrenaline she had not felt in years. It was great going and getting shot at in defense of your country, though the sight of her own blood did turn her stomach, but that was only from the memories that went along with it.

Anne's eyes shifted to the door where Ken was spilling his guts. Depending on what the information revealed would determine whether Anne would come back or not. It was a decision Anne was not in the least eager to make. If the need was great could she come back? If she was asked could she say no? How she wished, not for the last time, that Amy was still alive. Amy always knew what to do.

The door opened, and Kirk stepped into the main room. His brow was furrowed and his eyes held worry. He seemed almost doubled over with the heavy burden of what Ken revealed.

Anne sat up ignoring the pain her stomach gave her from just anther old wound. "Well?" she asked holding her breath.

"I'll be taking you back this afternoon," Kirk sighed not meeting Anne's gaze. Was it right to ask her yet another favor? She had already gotten more then she bargained for. How could he ask her to do more? Right now he wanted to give her something rather then ask her to give something. He wanted so desperately to pull her in his arms and just give her love, affection, a life where she could be happy. Kirk stepped toward Anne but held himself back suddenly. No, he would not give in to his love for Anne. She would be leaving soon to return to her own home. Her promise was more important to her.

Anne looked hard at Kirk knowing something was not right. In his eyes and mouth she saw the debate of whether to tell her the information given to him.

"We know its general target and its magnitude," Kirk stated still trying not to meet Anne's eyes. The mission had been a complete waste. Ken didn't have anymore information then they already knew considering who they were dealing with.

"What is its general target?" Anne asked. She was struggling to keep her spirits up despite her depressed heart. Her lies weren't worth it.

"Somewhere the Jews and Gentiles live together. We figure it may be one of the suburbs of New York where the Jewish and Gentile kids go to the same schools and priests and Rabbis stand at the pulpit."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No."

"What is its magnitude?"

"At least fifty thousand people is what they gloated."

Anne's eyes fell. Her loyalty was once more pulling at her as it did when those men showed up, eight years ago. They too asked her for aid but not in the nicest way. There were some files, positions of clearance Anne had access to that few could get a hold of, personal files in the weapons department. They wanted them, all of them. Anne tried to reason with them, tried to protect their target. At first shouts just ensued, threats mainly. Anne took them as she always did, neutral. They were nothing to her but some crazy people. Things only got out of hand when the gun was pulled. Anne was unarmed and with nowhere to run but open space. What could she do? Danny got in the way and ended up with a bullet in his shoulder. The men ran away before police arrived, but Anne gave little to no information about them. What could the police do anyway? These were radical people she had never seen before and even though she was good with detail there was nothing descriptive about them. Besides by the time the police put the puzzle together the act would have already been done. No, Anne decided to take care of it by herself. She went to a place they mentioned in passing as a good place to meet where Anne could hand over the information. The argument picked up where it left off only this time Anne took the initiative by removing his weapon and flinging it into the darkness. A fist fight instead picked up and Anne managed to end up on the bottom with her injuries still healing. The rest of that night was spent in agony as Anne ran over and over in her mind where her loyalty lay. The men were Hezbollah terrorists hoping to use Anne's family as leverage to get the weapons they wanted in order to enact harm the following morning. Mrs. Cumming insisted that Anne would never get involved in that type of danger again when she discovered why Danny ended up with a bullet in his shoulder and Anne with a black eye. Yet, could Anne let all those high schoolers die? Her decision then was second nature. The police couldn't do anything and Anne was the only other person that knew. Hundreds of kids now lived because Anne got involved. But this, this was totally different. It was larger and more direct toward her promise. Plus unlike with the high school Anne is not the only one, but yet she was. "No one has gotten as close as you did," Kirk told her back in Kansas. If anyone could get inside and put an end to this at last it was Anne. But could she break her promise again? She would not get away with a lie this time. Could she honestly face her mother and say she had broken a sacred oath? Oh! What would Amy do? Anne's family was at risk because the Cummings' ranch was located just outside a Jewish community and depending on how far this bomb could reach they might not escape. The definite target was still unknown, though, and this encouraged as well as discouraged Anne.

"Anne, I told you at the beginning of this mission that if you wanted to go back I would let you. That offer is still open. Your country needs you now. Which would you rather, Anne, to be guilty of breaking a promise or guilty of over fifty thousand murders because you didn't stop it? You know these people. Let that base your decision." Kirk knew he was pushing it and would not be surprised if she blatantly refused. Before, he was just asking her to commit to a rescue. Now he was begging Anne to flat out break her promise to her Mom. Yet, her country desperately needed her.

"Take me home Kirk," Anne spoke firmly setting her jaw. She had made a decision and though it hurt it was the right thing to do no matter what anyone said.

"All right," Kirk muttered. He stood all hope having left his eyes and stepped toward the main door.

"Kirk," Anne called leaning over with her hands to brace herself from falling to the floor. That would be the end of her pain tolerance. "I liwl ednefd my ocuntry, I will defend my country."

Kirk turned with a wide smile and pecked her on the cheek. She always knew how to play with his mind. "I'll get the helicopter," he breathed happily before quickly exiting.

As the door shut Anne sighed heavily. She could just hear her family and their scolding but then she thought of Amy. "This is what Amy would have done despite the emotional obstacle."

"How could you?" Mrs. Cummings yelled out the question, her heart in immense pain.

Anne stood in the hospital room unsure of herself. Her hands began to vibrate gently behind her back. She laced her fingers to try and steady the sweaty palms while slowly breathing to calm her racing heart. Of course this was expected but the pain in her Mom's eyes and betrayal in her Dad's face was not at all what she foresaw.

"You promised me you wouldn't! I already lost Amy and Meghan. I don't want to lose you too," Mrs. Cummings continued. Tears began streaming down her face, but she could not wipe them away.

"Why Anne? Why?" Mr. Cummings asked desperate to understand.

Anne looked up. She had planned a whole elaborate speech, but upon saying the agency called her back, Mom and Dad cut in. "My country needs me. A threat has come up, and I have dealt much with this group before. Amy and I have spent a lot of time around them when no one else was able to even see them," Anne defended, but immediately regretted bringing Amy in the picture. Normally she would say that was the biggest mistake of her life, but there were actually bigger ones made in the CIA.

Dad stood up abruptly wrath filling his eyes. Both of the twins were special to him and when Amy died he, like Anne, could not say her name without some emotion. Every time something happened in everyday life that reminded him of Amy he would start crying uncontrollably. Now as his other twin daughter was about to "betray" him, he decided maybe Amy's name could be used as an instrument against Anne in an effort to turn her back. Admittedly Anne was the more stubborn of the two, but even stubbornness has its limit. Besides everyone knew women were driven by their emotions. "When you indicated you were the reason Amy never came back I believed, hoped and prayed you were wrong. Now I see the truth." Such force was behind his words a tear could not help but slip both his eyes. For a moment he could not believe he was actually doing this to his own daughter who still bore her own wounds.

"You killed Amy!" Mom screamed her own furry pulling in Dad's statements and expounding. Though she would always deny it Mom placed Amy higher in her eye. While Anne remained the apple of her Dad's eyes, Amy would forever be the apple of Mom's eyes. There had to be a way to convince Anne to change her mind. "You dragged Amy to her death. Amy always followed you supporting you helping you. You wanted to write in the paper, Amy followed you. You did drama, so did Amy. How could you go to the CIA knowing Amy would follow? How could you take Amy away never to return and now return yourself? I will not lose you I will not!"

Mr. Cummings placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Easy sweat heart, don't excite yourself."

Tears filled Anne's eyes as she thought of her twin. Amy and Anne were the spitting image of each other both physically and mentally. They held ambition and an intense loyalty to their country. She remembered all to well the recruiter looking for "A" students. Amy and Anne jumped at the chance to help their country. A patriotism which was further compelled when, only a few months after, Uncle Richard, their favorite uncle, had been killed by a terrorist in his back yard located in Washington D. C. Once they graduated both claimed the same lie that they found a job up north and requested to go to the Middle East. At first they worked near each other, but weren't partners as they each worked on different terrorist groups. Then two years in, Amy's partner was killed, and Anne was ordered to join her twin. It was only then that Anne and Amy saw the only difference in their existence. Amy was the stronger of the two while Anne held the more stubborn mind. At that time Anne was satisfied that this was the case because that meant Amy could lead.

"I am sorry, Mom. Dad, you are right. **I** should have died instead of Amy." Anger now intensely filled Anne. They did not know the whole story. They didn't even know half the story. "You're right. When Amy pushed me to join in the CIA, I should have turned my back and let her die alone. I killed Amy," Anne's hands began to shake violently as her epilepsy took over and she started to stutter. "I – killed – Amy."

"Fine, if you go back, then stay in the agency. You can't keep such a simple promise then I never want to see you again," Mom wailed with hatred dripping from her words that they could contain a rattlesnake's venom in every syllable. She could not convince her daughter to stay, that was apparent. Still, Mom was not going to deal with losing another daughter. She would not!

Dad stepped in front of Anne. His eyes were level with hers and firm like she had not seen since her childhood. "I think you'd better leave now."

Anne nodded, then turned and walked out of the hospital room down six flights of stairs and out into the car. Tears flowed freely the whole drive home. For the past ten years Anne had hid from the truth of Amy's death. Now it came back to her with all its fury. Those glassy eyes, white skin torn and bloody lying stretched out on the beach, the still and water logged form of Amy. Anne could still feel the grains of sand sticking to her wet clothes. Anne could still feel the course sand under her hands and the bitterness of the wind as it whipped the tears away from her wet cheeks. The taste of blood had been in her mouth from the lip she was notorious for chewing on.

Anne slowly pulled into the driveway and parked the car. She speedily wiped away the tears from her face before stepping out.

"Aunt Anne!" Michelle yelled running from the house arms stretched out ready for a hug.

Anne opened her arms and accepted the teenager into her arms. She kissed the top of Michelle's head before peering back at the small building she knew to call home. But Mom's words stuck hard in her heart. "You can't keep a simple promise then I never want to see you again." Could this ever be home again? Was she about to lose everything for her country's sake? Why did freedom have to cost so much? Danny was now coming down the steps awkwardly. His eyes held some surprise, but when he opened his mouth to speak Anne quickly stopped him.

"Why don't we go into the barn and talk," Anne sighed looking toward her safe haven. Aside from the field that was the most comfortable place for the former CIA agent.

Danny nodded solemnly. He knew what was coming but wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Michelle's shoulders guiding her toward the barn behind Anne.

The ladies sat down on the bench side by side. Anne offered Danny a seat but he refused with a shake of his head. He stood at Michelle's side arms crossed upon his chest determined not to let the news shake him. Michelle would need him in control soon.

Anne felt sick in her stomach as she turned away from those indifferent eyes. Somehow this was harder then telling Mom and Dad. Probably because Danny had predicted this was coming despite Anne's own denial. Slowly, she took a deep breath before beginning her tale. Occasionally, she looked up into her niece's face but never for very long as anger and hurt grew there with every sentence that passed from Anne's lips.

"You did what!" Michelle yelled standing up from the bench, upsetting the water bucket near by. "You said you wouldn't. All you were doing was helping out a friend. Now you come home and have the guts to say you lied again."

"But I didn't lie, Michelle," Anne whimpered stepping toward her niece.

"No," Michelle screeched stepping farther away pressing her hands against her ears to shut out all sound. Her eyes held the anger of betrayal Anne had seen in Dad only a few minutes earlier. "I can't listen to you anymore. You can't say anything but lies. All you told me for the past decade was lies. We mean nothing to you. Nothing! I hate you! I hate you!" With a stamp of her foot and tears flowing freely down her face Michelle turned and fled to the field.

Trembling, Anne began to follow when Danny caught her by the shoulder. Tears once more drenched her cheeks as Anne's hand flew to her mouth preventing the sobs that now shook her body.

"Let her go Anne," Danny whispered grasping his sister. "She just has to cool down, and you need to sit down." Danny felt Anne's legs slacken as he guided her back to the bench. He slowly knelt down in front of her and held her close as Anne cried into his shoulder.

"Don't yell at me please. Don't yell at me," Anne pleaded her words getting choppy.

Danny laughed softly, "How can I yell at someone I can be so proud off?"

Anne pulled away from her little brother and looked searchingly in his face.

Danny glanced down a little embarrassed before peering back into Anne's face. "You know that question you asked me before you left? Well, I have been thinking about it a lot and I have come to the conclusion you did." Danny saw the frown on Anne's face turn slightly into a smile. "How long before you have to go?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Two more hours," Anne replied glancing at her watch not wanting to know herself.

Danny looked down for a moment while he spoke, "I know it probably isn't best to ask, but I have to know in case –," He swallowed the lump growing in his throat, "in case you don't come back." He glanced back up. "How did Amy die?"

Anne wept more forcefully for a couple minutes before beginning the whole story. Danny could see in her eyes it hurt to talk about, but he had to know. "We were stationed in the Middle East at the same time. It wasn't till the second year that we became partners working on the same group. I had just broken up with Kirk and was more then happy to deal with Havosh then Hezbollah since my cover had been blown." She paused and swallowed trying to choke back the tears and clear her stutter. "It was about two months before I came back that this happened – maybe longer. Amy and I got a tip that an Arab man was willing to give us some information regarding some suicide bombers. We were told to meet him on one of the more deserted streets. When he made contact he would take us to a secluded building and there give us info in exchange for us getting him out of the country. We were told to come alone since he would rather not draw attention to himself or us. The result we knew would a triple murder. Amy and I decided to go meet him without CIA aid against our better judgment. After all the last time this happened we lost our contact because he got scared. It was a comfort to us that he allowed us to bring weapons so we didn't really stop to think about the danger we were exposing ourselves to until it was too late.

"We waited for hours in the hot sun before he finally showed. Going through all the motions was simple for us, but when we entered the building something in my stomach lurched. It was the warning of danger I learned from years of experience, but I ignored it for the first time. I don't know how many stairs we climbed and descended before entering a small room. Next thing we knew both of us were encased in darkness with the door locked behind us.

Anne shivered as the memory came back full force, "For a week we were treated well, given food and water, but then they took matters into their own hands. We were beaten daily and later I discovered they had asked the CIA for twenty billion dollars for us that instead went to save two men whom the Hezbollah hadn't even touched. Amy could have been saved, but the men were more important to the agency's mind."

Anne clenched her fists as anger spouted from her eyes. "I don't now how long it was before the beatings stopped. A few hours after Amy and I returned to the prison a man came in and released the chains that held me. He said, 'Go on get out of here.' I stood up my knees knocking and weak. I called to Amy who just a few minutes ago had been fluently talking in an effort to keep our hopes up. No answer came so I took a step forward. 'Leave' the command came again. I wasn't leaving without Amy though. 'Amy' I called again taking another step forward. Then a hand squeezed my shoulder hard and the cold muzzle of a forty-five was pressed against my neck. 'Your sister will follow,' the menacing hiss echoed even as it continues to do so now. I turned as directed but called out in a lasting hope, 'Amy come with me. Amy' but no answer came from her corner.

"I blinked against the sunlight, walked only a few feet before curving around a building to wait for Amy. A week went by before one of my Arab friends came and took me home. I was suffering from heat exhaustion and malnutrition. He quickly got me out of the sun and after I slept for awhile he told me the hardest truth. An American CIA agent's body had washed ashore, female. I was immediately driven down to the beach." Anne stopped as if the vision hurt her to see again. "It was Amy. It was Amy." Anne raised her hands to her face and tears flowed between the fingers. She doubled over as sobs racked her body. Gasps came with every breath she took.

Danny sat beside his older sister placing a comforting arm around her. He knew she had not properly mourned the loss of her twin and those tears were ten years worth. His own eyes filled as he caught sight of Anne's locket that slipped out from her shirt. That locket was just one of the hundred personal things that bound the twins through childhood and beyond.

"I – killed – Amy," Anne whispered through sobs.

"No, you didn't," Danny comforted. "You tried to save her."

"I killed her," Anne cried out in frustration with teeth clenched. Her old stutter came back revealing how upset she was. "She – she was – she was supposed – to – to – to come back, the – the day – after – after – after we were – capt – captured. I – I gave – I gave –,"

"Calm down," Danny sighed. He felt her shuddering under his arm and feared an epilepsy attack was coming on. Not to mention it was still very difficult interpreting her stutter even after all these years of practice.

"I – I gave – her – my ring. Kirk – she was – going – she was going – to – to give it – to Kirk, The – the Hezbollah – they knew – that ring. – They – they thought – Amy –was – was me. I – betrayed – my sister. – I killed Amy."

Danny wrapped his arms around Anne and pressed her head against his shoulder. "Cry Anne, cry." His own eyes filled as he remembered the tall pretty teenager walk out of the house. All three kids were closely knit, and Danny could still feel the tightness in his chest from when he first heard of Amy's death. If it hurt him this much too where he couldn't sleep for days after it was discovered how much worse was it for Anne? She saw her sister alive one minute and only a few days later she was dead. Anne saw Amy's dead body knowing that it was Anne's ring that caused the horrid tragedy. The bond between those two wasn't included in that equation. When you added it there was a whole new ball game. But what really hurt Danny was the fact Anne not only carried around the sorrow of loosing her twin but the guilt and hatred toward herself for "causing" it. Danny could clearly see there was no way Anne could have known that giving Amy her ring would bring about Amy's untimely death but would Anne ever come to that realization.

Neither Anne nor Danny knew how long they stayed like that before Anne pushed herself out of Danny's grasp.

"I have to go," she whispered wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She rose suddenly and Danny quickly supported her when her knees buckled. "Thanks Danny." Anne waited a couple minutes till the dizziness went away. Then she stepped over to a pile of hay and lifted a suitcase.

Danny was shocked to say the least. Anne was prepared for this or maybe it was just habit. There were still many things he hadn't learned about the way CIA agents function despite living with one.

A horn sounded as wheels ground on the gravel from the dirt road they would eventually pave when they managed to get around to it. Anne strode forward to the doorway. "Kirk's here," she breathed. Then, turning to Danny once more, she spoke calmly and with the lightness Danny always knew. "Say good-bye to Michelle, Dad and Mom for me."

"I will," Danny nodded. "Anne, will you be back?" Danny knew better then to ask, but it slipped out before he could bite it back.

"I can't tell you that, but I'll try," Anne replied with pain in her voice. "If I don't, will you tell them about Amy?"

"Yes."

A smile broke through Anne's pained face and she ran out from the barn to Kirk's blue car. Danny watched Anne go before journeying to the fields in search of Michelle.

Kirk waited patiently in the car while Anne finished saying good bye. He didn't really notice the passing of time as he focused on something else. A smile was in his eyes on spread across his face as he held a golden ring in his hand with a diamond on the top. That central diamond was surrounded by ten smaller diamonds. It was truly beautiful and a ring long waiting to placed on the slender finger of his bride to be. He looked up and thought back to the last time he held this ring so gently.

Hard to believe it was ten years ago when Kirk paced in front of an Israeli restaurant waiting for Anne. They were supposed to have a quiet dinner together as a farewell and congratulations to Kirk receiving the director position in the CIA. That was part of the reason for the huge grin on his face and the lightness in his step. The other reason was a lot more obvious to the every day bystander as Kirk muttered under his breath as he gently held the bottom of a golden band belonging to a ring.

"Anne, I know this is our last night but I was wondering –," Kirk whispered. "No, no, to casual. Um, how about, Anne you are so beautiful in the moonlight." His voice took on a romantic tone but as he looked up into the sky and perceived there was no moon his nose crinkled in disgust. "Anne never did care for mushy and flattery. To much romance anyway. Maybe, if I –."

"Kirk," Anne called behind.

Kirk spun around quickly tucking the ring in his pocket. "Hey Anne."

Anne stepped up to him and looked up into his face with a gentle, neutral expression resting on her own features. Her eyes sparkled between the stars above her and street lights to her side, both also causing a shine to her smooth skin. Youth seemed further expressed on this particular night causing Kirk to question whether this was the stubborn, sure agent so focused on bringing Hezbollah down or if this was some young twin of hers, besides Amy of course. She was dressed in the common garments of the Israelis that surrounded them causing few to give her notice much to her liking. A white tunic fell to her ankles and a long white cloth wrapped over her head, around her shoulders and eventually down her back. Anne refused to pull the veil over her face simply because it made it difficult for Kirk to distinguish her from any other woman in Afghanistan. As Kirk looked at her he determined she definitely held enough beauty for the description he wanted to praise her with.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"Thanks." Anne looked down hoping to hide the flush climbing up her cheek. After regaining her composure, she peered back up at Kirk. There was a new determination in her eyes, one that Kirk had never seen before. "Kirk, I don't think this dinner is such a good idea."

"But Anne, I'm leaving tomorrow. This is the only time we can say good-bye."

"Well, then we will say good-bye here." Anne looked straight ahead.

"Anne." His hand slipped beneath her chin and gently tilted her head back so she was once more peering into his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should date anymore."

Her statement sent what felt like a fist to his stomach. _No not now, why now? _It took him a couple of minutes to recover and when he finally recovered he wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, well, this is sudden. Um, may I ask why?"

"We are both agents, Kirk." Anne began after a deep breath. "Our lives are surrounded by danger and at any moment someone could leap out of the shadows and take a shot at either one of us. I don't want feelings to be involved should that happen. I don't want to deal with losing you. So, before this gets any deeper I think it's time to stop and pull back."

Silence fell upon the world around both of them and for the longest Kirk said nothing.

The car door beside Kirk opened and Anne slipped in. Kirk quickly shoved the ring in his pocket before turning to the lovely woman beside him. A grin bright and proud on his face suddenly slipped of his face when he saw the distraught eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Anne said nothing for the longest time, only sat watching the ranch slip by until it was completely out of sight. Then she looked upon the landscape that passed thinking of her childhood and the days Amy and she spent hours doing dangerous feats like playing with the all too common rattlesnakes or jumping of the horses back during a full run gallop, well, they never made it that far but they tried. A sad smile spread over her face as she thought of her twin. No matter what happened, she and Amy managed to stick together like glue. Now when Anne needed that kind of partner most there was no one to be had. When Anne lost Amy she lost her best friend and closest, most trust worthy companion.

Kirk watched Anne's face and saw the pain along with terror in her eyes deepen as the trees and land passes by. He knew she was thinking of Amy. It had always been in the back of his mind that the trip to Afghanistan would bring ten-year-old wounds back to the surface especially since they were fighting against the group that Amy dealt with for her entire career.

"Anne," he called gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Anne looked at him tear stains still on her cheeks. "I was just thinking about how we can get this taken care of quickly." The sound of her voice held pain.

Kirk pulled Anne toward him and pressed her head to his chest. This was by far the most comfortable position he could remember from their dating years and in a time when they weren't even dating. But then usually the only position Anne and Kirk were found in was running or hiding from someone in the farthest reaches of Afghanistan. He was far to busy during that time to take notice of who was on top, or in his arms for that matter.

"I never – want – to see – Afghanistan again – or deal – with Hezbollah," Anne sobbed.

Kirk rubbed back her brown hair away from her face determining that this was not a good time to ask any life changing questions. In that moment though he was glad that Ken was driving. Anne needed a strong arm around her now. She had only fallen apart like this once, and that was when she couldn't stop a suicide bomber and an entire orphanage full of kids collapsed. Anne had handled it well until she found a baby gasping for air as his blood ebbed from the back of his head. Anne let the baby die in her arms and cried for hours afterwards. A lot of people were crying that day as dozens of kids were buried at all stages of their life.

"We will take care of this threat and then we will station you somewhere else," Kirk whispered.

Anne nestled comfortably in Kirk's strong protective arms never wanting to leave their barrier. As she breathed in his scent Anne wondered not for the last time what would have happened if they had not broken up.

"Ok, Danny you take Speed," a ten-year-old Amy ordered pointing to a black sleek thoroughbred. Then turning to Anne the two stepped over to a brown quarter horse.

Danny shrugged slightly and quickly went to the tack room, swiftly gathering the supplies needed. When he returned Anne and Amy were both working on their horse known as Star. It never ceased to amaze him how similar the twins were. They finished each other's thoughts and sentences, communicated with just looks and since they were identical could easily switch places if they wanted to. In fact the only way Danny could tell the difference was Anne had scars on her left arm and Amy on the right arm from a car accident before they were born.

Suddenly there was a large ruckus and horns began to blare. Danny wasn't in the barn with the horses and his sisters, but rather in his car driving to the hospital. He had been forced to sit at a red light and had slowly slipped into the past before everything fell apart. In the meantime the light had turned green and impatient drivers made sure Danny was awake. Danny quickly hit the gas and shot forward turning into the hospital. He climbed the six flights rather then wait for an elevator and found his Mom and Dad happily conversing.

"How are you doing, Mom?" Danny asked trying to act nonchalant.

"I'm fine," Mom replied peering behind Danny as if she expected someone else to come in. "Michelle isn't with you so I take it that Anne stayed home to watch her." She knew of course that Anne was leaving, but she hoped that Anne would stick around for a little while anyway. At least long enough to apologize for breaking her promise. Surely the agency wouldn't send her right away.

Danny met his Mom's eyes struggling now to say the truth. He clearly saw that Mom did not fully grasp what was going on. True, he didn't either but he had already figured out that the mission Anne was needed for somehow connected with what she had already done. Being whisked away once, Danny assumed she had only the few Moments to say good-bye. "Anne's gone. She left for her mission."

"How could you let her go!" Mom screamed, slamming two fists on the bed. Was she to lose her second daughter without telling her love for them?

"Even if I had tried Mom, you know how stubborn she is. Besides she is well in her thirties. Anne needs to make her own decisions." Danny defended, trying not to get excited, but rather struggling to laugh it off as he was apt to do in rough situations like this.

"She promised me she wouldn't," Mom choked, tears once more flowing and drenching the pillow beneath her head.

Danny sighed sadly and muttered, more to himself but still loud enough for Mom and Dad to hear. "A promise broken or thousands of people dead – I guess if you think about it that way it's a simple decision."

"Amy! Amy! Come with me Amy! I want my sister! Amy! Amy!" Anne screamed out in her sleep. Her head flopped back and forth desperately looking for her sister in the darkened room amidst the shadows.

It had been two weeks since Anne, Kirk and Ken arrived in Afghanistan. The day consisted of listening to the meetings that were going on among the Havosh. One piece of valuable information obtained by this procedure was the discovery that Hezbollah had joined Havosh in the plot to shock America. Most of the conversation consisted of suicide bombs in different areas of Israel though and little about the "shock". Anne would have liked to use that information to stop them like she managed to do with her local high school, but that would more than likely blow their cover.

"Amy!" Anne screamed again and began to thrash fighting against the invisible ropes that bound her to the bed. She could not seem to wake up but rather became more violent as the dream progressed.

Kirk bolted through the door and to the bed flipping on the light in the process. His hands were pressed firmly on Anne's shoulders cutting down her thrashing but still she screamed.

"Amy!"

"Anne, wake up," Kirk whispered kneading her tense muscles in an effort. "Anne, please wake up."

Anne's eyes remained closed, but her thrashing slowed though the muscles remained taunt. "Amy," she called softer now and a slight whimper was heard in her voice.

"Anne," Kirk called her name gently pushing her hair away from her face shocked at how sweaty her forehead was. If he wasn't right next to her he would have thought she just stepped from the shower for even her hair was soaked between the tears that clung to her cheeks and the sweat that gathered on her forehead.

Anne blinked her eyes open against the light unsure of what had happened. Her nightmares hadn't flocked her sleep since the third year after Amy's death. Instinctively her hand flew in front of her eyes to try and minimize the light that pierced them.

Ken stepped into the room looking frightened. "Anne, you ok?" He didn't spend enough time with her before to have already seen these and thus they surprised him utterly.

Anne turned to look at him and tried to smile, "I'm fine, Ken. Go back to bed."

Kirk sat on Anne's bed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. He saw the tenseness in her muscles slowly release, but the weariness did not leave her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Anne apologized as things clicked in her weary and strained mind.

"Don't worry about it," Kirk whispered. He chuckled. "I would rather be wakened by your screaming then Ken's snoring any night."

Anne smiled softly swinging her legs over the bed. She stood and fell back on the bed within seconds. The lightheadedness slowly left her as she bent forward. It had been so long since she had a nightmare that Anne had forgotten how her body reacted to the sudden exertion.

Kirk put an arm around her waist as she rose again.

Anne gently pushed Kirks arm away. She had always regretted breaking up with the young handsome spy. But she had learned to live with it, until now. Every time he touched her, even in the most harmless gesture, it sent her heart bleeding. Admittedly, in this moment she wanted to do nothing more then curl up in his arms and rest in peace like she did back when they were dating. _Yet, _she reminded herself, _we were both spies and the relationship would have been to strained it would eventually have cracked. It's over now. Stop thinking about it. _"Thanks Kirk. I can take it from here." Anne's voice was still shaky as the effects of her nightmare wore off, but her feet were steady. She walked slowly to the kitchen and began to make breakfast despite that it was three o'clock in the morning.

Kirk watched her as she began to prepare eggs and bacon, with a cup of tea. He could tell by the way she moved about that she was discouraged. Her mind was constantly working from morning till night and vice versa. "There was no rest for the weary," as Amy liked to say. For the past two weeks she had been diligent in listening and filtering every single meeting the Havosh had but nothing new showed up. Anne also didn't like that thousands of suicide bombers, exaggerating, were going unstopped. The risk was too high, though, but Anne's heart held so much compassion for the innocent. Truth be told, that was actually the only reason she came into the CIA.

Anne held the cup of tea to her lips and sipped the hot beverage. She hated that both Ken and Kirk had heard her traumatic night. Why was the Havosh taking so long? If it wasn't for that, Anne would be back in the States waiting for another mission, never to return to Afghanistan. That was actually what bugged her the most. Surely the Havosh could not possibly know that the CIA was on to them. But then why were they being so cautious? Throughout the night her mind had been racing as she desperately thought of ways to break the case but only one idea was not officially ruled out and that she hated to do.

"What are you thinking?" Kirk asked.

Anne turned to him and smiled knowingly. "Have you forgotten how to read me all ready?"

Kirk smiled back. "No," he replied taking a few steps forward and laying his hands on her shoulders. "I just wanted you to tell me."

Anne laughed slightly. A broad grin appeared on her face that gave life to her weary eyes.

Kirk looked down. "Reading you is a scary thing, and I don't particularly enjoy it." He chuckled trying not to fidget too much in the revealing as to the truth of why they broke up. They had told everyone it was mutual and it was. Anne said she could not get around that they were both spies, and spies out of habit do not trust each other. Kirk told Anne that they were moving to fast. The truth of it was Kirk didn't like that he could read the young woman so well. Most people he liked to be a mystery and not so predictable. Plus, what he could read was incredibly scary at times. There were some things Anne could do that made Kirk feel unsafe in her presence.

Anne laughed more loudly this time before a coughing fit interrupted her. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth as she doubled over with the force.

"Anne," Kirk's voice was thick with concern. His hands slipped of her shoulder but one flew to her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his when Anne managed to catch her breath.

"Nasty bullet," Anne sighed pressing a hand to her chest and swallowing hard.

Kirk bent over and kissed her on the forehead wishing that he could have been there instead of her at the battle that now cut her body forever.

"Papa." Michelle peaked inside the barn, tears marking her cheeks.

Danny stood tall in the tack room with his hands clasped behind his back. He faced the wall that contained many of the pictures taken of the Cummings children throughout the years. A smile was spread on Danny's face as he remembered those wonderful times riding horses, climbing trees, planting fields the old fashioned way, and best of all just plain enjoying life.

"Papa," Michelle called again.

Danny turned toward his daughter and opened his arms for her. Michelle immediately ran into those arms in a bond that could not easily be broken. He ran his hand over the top of her head, smoothing back her hair. Danny could not stop the tears from shedding on that young face, but he could hold the child whom he loved. It had been a hard three weeks for both of them especially, but Mom and Dad felt it also. Anne was like a mother to Michelle since Meghan, Danny's wife, died when Michelle was four. Anne easily took over making it all the harder for father and daughter to deal with her departure. It was lonely in the house, and Danny's nights were restless since all he could think about was the last time he saw Amy. Anne coming back like Amy did would be the last straw for his Mom and Dad. It nearly killed Mom to hear of Amy's death and Anne was Dad's prize daughter. Danny himself would break if Anne never came back. He had lost one sister to the CIA. He couldn't lose the other.

"Papa, is Anne going to come back to us when she is done with her mission?" Michelle asked peering into her father's face looking for the honesty she knew existed there. There was obvious fear in her eyes for the answer.

Danny looked puzzled as he answered, "Of course she will be. Why?"

"Grandpa and Granny say that Anne has left for the agency forever," Michelle explained once more burying her face in Danny's bosom.

Danny lifted Michelle's chin so her eyes met his. "Listen to me, Michelle. You're Aunt Anne told me she would be back, and I believe that with all my heart. Anne may continue to be in the agency, but she will be back."

"But she lied to us once. What's stopping her from doing it again?" Michelle whimpered.

"Your aunt did not lie to us about not being in the agency all these years. She would have disappeared like she did three weeks ago if that had been a lie. Any lies that she has told were said to protect us. Anne deals with some very dangerous people and the last thing she wants is someone to hurt any of us."

Michelle thought about this for a few moments. "Did she happen to say when she would call us?"

"No. I think she learned from last time not to get our hopes up."

"Danny," Dad's voice passed into the small room.

Danny looked up and stepped beyond his daughter. "What is it, Dad?"

"You have a letter," Dad replied holding up an envelope.

Danny grabbed it and looked eagerly at the return address. His eyes got wide and excitement entered his face as he shoved it into his back jean pocket before grabbing a saddle and bridle. Danny swiftly stepped out of the tack room walking quickly toward Moonbeam's stall.

Michelle speedily followed. "Papa, what is it?" She wasn't sure whether to be happy and frightened.

Danny slipped the saddle and bridle in place as fast as he could. Easily he mounted and rode into the field leaving a dumbfounded daughter and father behind. Danny let Moonbeam have her head after encouraging her into a gallop. The wind blew the mane into his face as he leaned over the horse's neck as she carried Danny down the old familiar trail he and his sisters made as a solitude place to think, to get away. Moonbeam was pulled into a little grove and stopped, letting Danny swing off before Moonbeam began grazing on the new patch of sweet clovers that had grown there since the last visit, almost eight years ago.

Danny bolted through the grove's doorway, crawled into the soft brush used for a bed on more then one occasion and pulled out the letter whose return address belonged to the CIA.

"Anne you have got to hear this," Kirk called Anne from her computer.

Anne stood up and stepped over to Kirk's side putting the second transmitter in her ear. Her eyes squinted as the pointer finger pressed the receiver farther into her ear helping Anne to hear more clearly.

There was a rustle of movement as someone got up from a table. His steps were heard softly walking away from the bug.

"Gentlemen, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. The ultimate nuclear weapon has arrived and ready for its greatest use in the name of Allah. Stronger then any created. It will kill thousands of unsuspecting Americans, shocking the world," a voice recognized as one of the leaders, Aiken, spoke with pleasure.

Anne heard a thick heavy cloth, possibly a drop sheet being slipped off and several feet circling.

"Now let's get down to other business." Aiken spoke pleased after several moments of Havosh admiring their deadly weapon.

Anne yanked the ear piece out and slammed it down on the ground. She refrained from smashing it to bits underfoot as she began to pace furiously.

"Anne, easy," Kirk breathed. He understood frustration, but for Anne to be in that position was a rare thing.

"Every single time they give us one more hint, but it is never the one we need! Where is that stupid bomb located? What is its target? When will it launch? Why can't they give us the answer to those questions?" Anne paced yelling out the questions as they came. She stopped after the last one and collapsed in a chair from exhaustion. Her upper body shifted forward, hands clasped with elbows resting on her knees and head hanging in despair. "I just want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Kirk removed the transmitter form his own ear and stepped over to Anne. His hand was gently laid on her shoulder as he spoke earnestly, "Don't worry we'll catch them. They have to slip up sometime. But I think we are both in need of a break." Kirk stepped over to the door grabbing his wallet and pistol. "You want me to bring you something or do you want to join me?" He asked in Arabic. It wasn't as smooth as Anne's but then again, he didn't have to necessarily hide the accent like she was supposed to.

Anne lifted her head, defeat clinging as she muttered. "You go ahead. I have to finish this letter." She silently stood and stepped back to her computer.

Kirk shrugged and stepped out. If only he could take away her hurt. Kirk stopped as this thought raced through his mind. Maybe he was still in love with Anne. With a shake of his head Kirk determined not to think about it. There would be another place and time to decide that. Right now he had a mission. Go and get food.

Anne grabbed her pen and pad and began to write.

Dear Danny,

Danny could not contain his excitement as he quickly ripped open the envelope. This was the first contact from Anne in the three weeks she had been gone. His hands shook as the folded paper was lifted from the envelope and fell open. Danny's heart stung as he saw the handwriting. It was shaking meaning she was fighting with an epilepsy attack. To much stress had entered her life already and she was obviously having difficulty dealing with it. His eyes roamed down the page discerning what he could.

Dear Danny,

Sorry about the writing but it is nerve racking down here. I hate it. Everything reminds me of Amy and I hate it. What makes it worse is that Kirk and I are on a wild goose chase. We know nothing more then we did when we got down here. The threat is sitting somewhere ready to destroy life as we know it. It haunts me day and night since we don't even know its destination. I don't even want to think of what it will do to the ones I love most.

I will be home as soon as I can. I hope this finds you well.

Your sister,

Anne Cummings

Anne could have written more, but even she had a hard time reading her own vibrations she called handwriting. Anne held her hands to her chest trying to steady them. It wasn't nerves causing this, but a seizure coming on. Both she and Amy had this problem, which is why the doctors predicted they would not live past their tenth birthday. There was also some brain damage because Mom was in a car accident eight months in. The twins were taken with an emergency c-section, but with no heart beat or breathing. The doctors were about to announce a still birth when first Amy's then Anne's heart started and breathing slowly came to normality. Both ended with learning disabilities and scars on opposite arms from where the glass had punctured the placenta. The epilepsy came with time due to genetic traits. That along with the initial brain damage caused the learning status to be slow. Both walked and talked later than normal causing the doctors to predict that neither would make it into high school, granted they made it to that age, and if they did they would pass with D's or get a GED. Anne and Amy disproved that by getting A's in all classes but the epilepsy still flocked them with the stutter.

Suddenly the computer beeped saying there was a new E-Mail. Anne's shaking hands pulled away from her chest as she clicked the minimized bar which read Anne-mail at the bottom of her screen. There was only one place that knew her general E-Mail and that was the CIA. It must be important. She could not help but hope maybe they had a lead among one of the random files Kirk sent them found after a Havosh meeting a few weeks ago.

Kirk came in balancing several boxes in his arms. One nice thing about having Arabic friends unconcerned with the consequences of helping Americans, was Kirk got out of cooking. Kirk put the things down on the table and quickly set up a nice dinner. Only then did he notice how quiet it was. He glanced around for Anne. Her computer was still on, but there was no sign of her.

"Anne," Kirk called walking into her room but finding nothing touched. The bathroom door was open and living room vacant. Kirk looked to where they kept their gun and cell phones. His eyes widened as he noticed Anne's materials were gone. Kirk bolted the short distance back to Anne's computer and brought up her screen. The only thing that popped up was an E-Mail she apparently had opened already. A sigh released the tension in his shoulders. The nice thing about Anne, she never did anything without letting someone know. The last time Anne left, she put a note on her computer. There was none so she probably just went for a walk. It wasn't a bad plan. Anne had after all been cooped up inside for three weeks. She needed some fresh air. Kirk decided to sit on the couch and wait for Anne when he skimmed the E-Mail. It was short and quick but what caught his eyes was the address. lligence.

"Amy," Kirk breathed as he read the E-Mail, "Go for it. I would." It was signed Amy. "No, Anne," Kirk picked up his cell phone and quickly speed dialed her number. "Come on, Anne. Come on."

The phone picked up immediately, but not by Anne.

"Mission in progress," her voice mail chirped.

Kirk shut the phone in frustration. He grabbed his gun that he placed on the table when he came in and was just about to step out of the door when he stopped. What could he do? He had no idea where Anne had gone that is, based on the E-Mail, Kirk knew where she would go, but where that was he had no idea. He turned back to Anne's computer. Amy was dead, but someone had her address. Only the CIA knew that information so where was the leak? If only he could trace that E-Mail's source.

A smile spread across his face as he stared at the computer. Anne was a chief hacker and she had mentioned on a couple of occasions that she was equipped with a computer program enabling her to track E-mails. Kirk retraced his steps back to the computer. He was no computer whiz and rather disliked them, but maybe Anne had a simple way of tracking.

Anne slowly walked down the street the smell of dust filling her nostrils. The wind swirled around her causing dirt to cling to her wet skin as perspiration trickled down her arms and face. The E-Mail was what brought her to this old familiar road where ten years ago she and Amy had walked together for the last time. For the past three weeks Anne had been debating with herself whether or not to approach the Hezbollah and tap in their system to discover what she might in regards to the missing pieces of the dangerous puzzle.

A shiver went through Anne despite the heat at the thought of that E-Mail. It was Amy's old E-Mail address, but it couldn't be from Amy. Amy was dead. Anne closed her eyes and could easily see the scene all over again of that horrid beach. Yet, for some reason Anne didn't think about that when she rushed out. Amy's phrase, though simple, was the catalyst that inspired Anne to go with her plan and it sounded so much like Amy.

Anne stopped in mid-stride as she came upon the street where she and Amy stood on that last day of freedom. The building was tall with its dark windows in the exact place it had been ten years ago. Anne's destination, clear in sight, but she did not want to go. Her stomach rolled as it did that day, warning her of danger. She had ignored it once and it cost her. Would she dare ignore it again? Anne took a deep breath and strode forward.

The back door was unguarded to Anne's surprise. She grabbed the knob and allowed the door to swing outward without a sound much to Anne's relief. She remembered when she escaped from this place the door squeaked dreadfully. Anne stepped inside closing the door behind her. The sound of her feet on the tile floor echoed alarmingly as Anne made her way down the hall. Anne's eyes pivoted back and forth. She didn't know what in general she was looking for, but in the end she knew what she wanted to find.

Several doors opened to the sides. The first two doors led into vacant rooms. A third, Anne stopped dead in her tracks as the truth hit her like a cold breeze on a hot day. The third door stood open revealing her former prison from ten years ago. The weeks of torture came back in a wash of memories. The unsure hours of that time that had been so real to her then now sent chills to her chest nearly stopping her heart. As Anne's eyes looked in she could still see Amy's corner and easily envision her own position in the dark lonely room. She could still feel the pain as she struggled against the ropes and then chains. The chains still hung from the wall probably covered in Anne's blood and skin that had left scars forever. Anne rubbed her wrist as her eyes filled with tears. She silently stepped forward and closed the door hoping to close the memories with it.

Anne continued down the corridor for a little ways till she past a room that suddenly caught her attention. She stepped in with all cautiousness and stood dumbfounded before computer galore, with systems everywhere. Access to the Hezbollah plans was standing right in front of Anne Cummings, and she had the ability to maneuver around all security check points in order to find them. It would reveal so much more then anyone could imagine and was quicker then listening to those boring meetings.

Anne peered around sensing danger. She didn't have time to waste. Her eyes roved over the desks that held the computers and found what she was looking for. She picked up a CD from a small pile and inserted it in the drive. Then Anne began her hacking process. Within minutes she was in, but her stomach forebode a threat coming swiftly nearer. Anne ignored it as best she could. She quickly found a file entitled "Devil's Destruction" in English. Anne hurriedly began the loading process as footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Come on, come on," she whispered to the computer. It was to late for her to run without having to fight her way out, but at least she would have some reason for being shot at as well as something to use in this silent fight.

The computer beeped informing Anne that the hardware had become software. She quickly backed out and ejected the CD. Then slipped it back into its case and tucked it beside her gun holster Anne turned as the sound of the door knob twisting reached her ears. Her heart pounded as she watched the knob release and the door begin to swing open.

Kirk threw up his hands in frustration. For the past hour he had been on Anne's computer trying to figure out how to tap the machine so he could trace the E-Mail. Anne's computer was like a maze of programs and files allowing half her screen to be covered in icons. How did she keep them straight? Anyone who bothered to look in each program could easily tell her pastime was overriding computer systems.

"I give up," Kirk cried out crossing his arms and slouching in his chair. He glared at the screen in defiance with as deadly a glare he could muster.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a small icon toward the center of the screen entitled "Tracking."

Kirk sighed deeply reaching for the mouse and double clicked on the evasive icon. Immediately the computer came to life. Kirk clicked on the E-Mail address and pulled it to the blank for what address he wanted to track. The computer ground and shifted as it processed the information given. Then the long bar came up toward the middle of the screen and it slowly began to fill with a blue color. While this was going on Kirk was looking over the desk top once more. "Holy cow," he exclaimed under his breath, "does she have any room in her hard drive? Kirk then spotted a pack of CDs on the desk beside her laptop. "That would explain," Kirk commented. He glanced back at the bar, only at 20. There was no way Anne could survive with the computer and her only hope moving this slowly. Would he be able to track it before Anne ended up where her sister did?

Anne slipped into a dark corner as she watched the door slowly open. Everything in her body quaked at having come so close to saving the world one last time, just to die when all answers were held fast at her side. Anne almost stopped breathing as she tried to use the shadows to hide her.

A single Arab stepped in with a pile of papers in his hand. He was slowly looking through. Because of this he did not notice the retired CIA agent in the corner. The papers were slapped on the desk and the Arab took his seat while loading up the files needed.

Anne's eyes riveted back to the doorway desperately wanting to walk out that door and to freedom. If she moved at all though, the sound would give her away but if she stayed in her spot the result might be worse. _This was where teleportation would be most useful,_ Anne thought.

Suddenly the Arab turned and caught sight of Anne. He yelled something in Arabic that Anne could not catch over the pounding of her own heart, but it didn't matter for right then a shot rang out.

Anne didn't even realize that in the adrenaline rush she had grabbed her weapon. Now the man lay dead, but between his yell and her gun the Hezbollah were alerted. Upon surety that her gun was loaded and the CD was safe, Anne bolted into the hall. The sound of feet could be heard just around the corner giving Anne more then enough encouragement to run as fast as she could. Her leg gave an impressive dispute as she limped quickly to the back door. As she neared two shots were aimed at the knob. She did not have time to open the door so by breaking the catch, Anne easily slammed through the door unfortunately catching her left shoulder. It hurt with burning fire but Anne ignored it. Much worse pain lay behind her as the continual sound of foot falls increased in number while Anne made her way to a main street.

Her heart beat hard in her chest as she repeated over and over her indirect path to the house, her safe house where she and Amy sought refuge multiple times years ago. Anne only hoped that the family was still living there. Otherwise it would be a long night and she wasn't likely to make it through this time. Down one street she ran dogging around men and women with an accuracy that should not have been possible with her wounds, but could also not be easily tracked. Anne suddenly pivoted onto another similar street then down an allie way, following it until houses appeared on both sides. Swiftly she took a right running down four houses, up ten. Coming to the tenth one she turned and back tracked to the back of the fifth where she preceded to bang on the door.

Anne's breathing came in rapid while she continued to listen for footsteps. Hezbollah had way too many supporters for Anne's liking, and she knew thousands of willing to speak eyes saw where she was destined to. Anne banged again, pleading, "Please be home please." In her peripheral vision she saw the long shadows of men five houses down where she had turned. Quickly Anne pressed her hand against the door and slapped it with her open palm hoping that they would pass by not noting the American trying to use the shadows to her advantage.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her, and Anne fell to the floor. A hand was slapped over her mouth making it difficult to breath. Anne listened attentively as she struggled to control her shaking hands. The footsteps, obviously not caring to be silenced came down the row and stopped in front of the door for a good long while before proceeding on. Anne let out a long breath before pulling in another quick one hoping to stop the seizure by giving her brain a sufficient amount of oxygen in order to cut the adrenaline content down to normal since her medications were a good half hour walk away and of no help to her now.

The hand was swiftly removed from her mouth and the light came on revealing one Arab in his nightshirt. It was then that Anne even thought of the time. Based on the setting sun it was at least 9:00 P.M. maybe 9:30. Most Arabs that aren't terrorists but have an honest living go to bed at 8:00 P.M. to rise at 6:00 A.M. That was the least of her worries right now though. At least she had the right house, but her seizure had gone from still controllable to its full magnitude.

"Miss Cummings, what are you doing here?" the man asked lifting Anne to her feet.

Anne's entire body shook as the seizure progressed. She quickly sat down trying to control her body's movements, but it was too late. Anne heard the Arab yell something, but her brain did not register. The soft padding of feet echoed on the floor. Yet, could discern nothing as blackness slowly enveloped her vision as she quickly slipped into shock.

Kirk suddenly sat up as the computer once more chirped and the screen evolved into what looked like a funnel full of computer files. A small clear bar began to fill rapidly as the computer ground away. He must have fallen asleep in the time it took the computer to do whatever it did before leaping, or grounding, into action. After all only people and animals leap not generally computers.

The program got past one barrier and another, a third and a few more before it stopped. A small window popped up saying Error 6715 blah blah blah, Kirk couldn't understand it, access denied, occupant counteracting, 72480700 in progress. Kirk squinted, his mind unsure of what that meant. The screen suddenly went blank but continued to grind. The on light was still bright and the battery light remained dimmed.

He moved the mouse slightly and the screen came to life. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief as Anne's desktop came into view. He brought the mouse to where the tracking file had been. It wasn't there.

"Oh no," Kirk breathed. He had no clue what had happened, but this was Anne's computer and a file had just vanished.

Anne rolled over slightly and fell off the couch. Her hand immediately flew to her gun as she became unsure of her surroundings. It was the typical Arab living room with the prayer rugs and Muslim symbols. No one was about, but memory soon returned. Anne had been running from Hezbollah and came to her friend's house, the Husseins, when she went into the seizure she had been fighting all day. A smile spread on Anne's face as she remembered that that was how she and Amy met the Husseins in the first place.

A sound from the kitchen caused Anne to jump as she replaced her weapon. With quiet steps Anne strode forward catching sight of Mrs. Hussein scurrying around the small room.

"Ah, so the sleepy head is awake," Mrs. Hussein laughed in Arabic seeing Anne leaning against the door jam. "How did you sleep?"

"Semi-well," Anne replied. She at least hadn't woken up screaming but her dreams were anything but pleasant. Plus, her head was pounding as it usually did after a seizure.

Mrs. Hussein placed a plate of food on the table before slipping out back to get some more eggs. It never ceased to amaze Anne how the Arabs could be so advanced but still so behind. Some houses didn't even have indoor plumbing much less getting fresh eggs from a grocery store. Yet, the Arab terrorists were loaded with the advanced weapons of this time.

Mrs. Hussein soon returned. "Sit, sit, eat, eat," she ordered.

"Mrs. Hussein, I am sorry but I can't stay. There are things that can not wait," Anne stated simply feeling bad about refusing hospitality for that was not proper in the Muslim culture but knowing she had to be firm. Her mission couldn't wait and besides Kirk might be getting worried. Normally, she would call him, but since she didn't know if their apartment's line was tapped, Anne did not want to get the Husseins in trouble.

"Of course you do, but not till David comes back in half hour," Mrs. Hussein replied.

"Mrs. Hussein-," Anne began to argue but was quickly cut off.

"You were chased by Hezbollah last night. They will be watching for you. Can not go out unless David goes with you. Sit and eat. David tells his boss that he needs free day. Then he comes back and take you home."

Anne sighed plopping down in the chair. When Mrs. Hussein put her foot down you had better do as ordered. Suddenly, though, Anne leaped form the chair drawing her 45. There was a sound at the door but not a knock. Rather, it was the echo of someone slipping in the house with little to no noise as if sneaking.

"Relax Miss Cummings," Mrs. Hussein smiled coming out of the fluster Anne had sent her in. "For such a pretty lady you are just like all the others Americans and far too trigger happy."

Anne looked at Mrs. Hussein hoping she did not notice the reddening of Anne's cheeks. Anne gently nodded toward the door indicating Mrs. Hussein should go out first.

Mrs. Hussein raised both her hands admitting defeat. "All right, I'll go see. It's probably nothing." She quietly slipped around the corner.

Anne pressed herself against the wall and listened with gun drawn and safety off, ready for action. She heard hushed Arabic, but felt it unnecessary to interpret. Anne did not move though for she did not know the man in the hallway. She had slight relief knowing there was only one since there would be a group of Hezbollah if Anne had been followed.

Footsteps drew near and Mrs. Hussein popped around the corner. "Put that weapon away and come meet an old friend." Mrs. Hussein grabbed Anne's wrist and led her into the front room with no immediate English translation. A tall man stood there wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. If he hadn't been darker in skin tone and with his Arabic features in the face, Anne would have mistaken him for an American. "Miss Cummings, this is a friend of mine, Jacob. Jacob, this is an associate of mine, Miss Anne Cummings. Jacob was in the Hezbollah for a few years until they killed an agent several years ago. I personally think that was very noble, don't you? I mean you've got to be brave to leave one of the biggest terrorist groups considering what they do to deserters."

Anne looked at Jacob with suspicion in her eyes. Hezbollah and she could never be called best friends. Her eyes gave him the overlook again and could easily picture him in a long white robe with guns at his sides. As her eyes moved up to his neck, they suddenly stopped. All color drained from her face, and she quickly bit her lip to keep from crying out. Around Jacob's neck was a chain and at the end of that chain was a locket the exact replica of her own. Anne's hand immediately went to the chain around her own neck as she fled from the room.

Kirk paced the floor racking his brain for a solution. Anne could be already dead but he had to try. Suddenly an idea came to him. Amy's E-Mail was still active, which is natural though no one would or should have used it. Yet, her phone would have been destroyed unless Anne kept it.

Kirk picked up his cell phone and dialed Amy's old number. When Anne became Amy's partner and broke up with Kirk, he had been sent back as head of CIA, Kirk had kept tabs on Anne through Amy, since Anne refused to talk with him. Thus, her phone number like Anne's was in the back of his mind and easily came out through his finger tips.

The other phone rang once, twice, three times before the voice mail spoke.

"Hello you have reached Amy Cummings. Sorry, I must have forgotten to turn on my "Mission in Progress" so leave a message and –."

Kirk closed his phone and collapsed on the couch. He had no choice but to wait.

Anne stood in the kitchen rubbing her locket between her fingers as pain pounded in her chest having realized the truth. Anne had just come face to face with Amy's murderer. Anne and Amy at four years old were each given a locket that held the same resemblance as the twins held for each other. Dad had them special made, with a horse on the front and an inscription on the back saying, "Though your life is short, may it be worth it." Inside, over the years two pictures had been placed as treasures. One was of the twin's arms over each others shoulder taken on their fourteenth birthday. The other was a mini photo of Anne's favorite picture back home.

A deep sigh escaped Anne's lips as she hoped she was wrong. It is possible that the man who made their lockets made a similar one with the horse on the front. The necklace probably wasn't Amy's, but there was only one way to be sure.

"Of all things for you to do, Miss Cummings, walking out of the room was definitely the worst thing," Mrs. Hussein fussed stepping into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hussein, he is Hezbollah," Anne hissed for that helped ease her conscious with the anger she felt.

"Was Hezbollah dear," Mrs. Hussein corrected.

"What do you know about him?"

"What I just told you. Jacob left when they killed an agent. He told me guilt flocked him after that kill, mainly because it was a helpless woman rather then a strong man. The guilt pierced him so bad he had to leave."

"Don't you find it unusual that he wears a locket around his neck?"

"He said it was a trinket."

"Where did he get it from?"

"I don't know."

"This agent that he killed, what was his name?"

"I don't know!" Mrs. Hussein screamed in desperation. Then after a pause said, "Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Oh yeah, like that was smart. Anne would walk right up to him and say what? Hi, I believe you murdered my sister. What was the name of the agent you killed and was that her locket? Real smart. Yet, the unknown, like usual, tugged at her heart. She had long begged to come face to face with Amy's murderer so she might take revenge but now, maybe it was best to ignore it. Enough blood had been spilt by this man. Anne had no right to kill him. But she had to know and there was only one way of finding out.

Anne walked into the living room where Jacob sat waiting for his breakfast. "Excuse me," Anne began forcing a smile on her face. "I couldn't help but notice your, um, locket. That was why I ran out since it reminded me of my sister who was killed ten years ago." Anne chose her words with care watching Jacob's face for a reaction. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Jacob looked up a bit surprised. It probably wasn't often someone asked such an odd request. "Sure," he shrugged unfastening the clasp and handing it to Anne's shaking hands.

Anne looked at the front and fingered the engraved horse. It was Amy's favorite part until the twin's picture was put in place. She rolled the necklace over and immediately her heart leaped into her throat. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Anne swiftly opened the small heart and saw the two pictures that matched her own.

"Where did you get this?" Anne asked through clenched teeth abating the tears.

"It was just a trinket given to me by the Hezbollah," Jacob replied fidgeting a little bit. It was easy to see he didn't like where this was going. Not that anyone could really blame him. When Anne got mad she looked more ferocious then an angry lion.

"I'll tell you where you got it from you varmint," Anne hissed rushing him and grabbing his shirt collar with both her hands while the chain dangled on her wrists. "You got it form my sister who you killed ten years ago. I have the exact same one but when my sister's body washed up on shore the necklace was gone. You took it and my wish has come true." Anne released Jacob and backed away. Her breaths came in heavy and the air hissed between her clenched teeth. "But I won't take my revenge. You are just as guilty as I am." She placed the locket and chain in her hand that slowly advanced to Jacob offering it back.

Jacob stood up shaking his head. "No," he spoke firmly but gently, "keep it. I believe it belongs to you." Then he strode away no longer willing to wait for his breakfast. There was much work to be done.

Anne watched his retreating back. For years she had been dealing with anger and bitterness against this man though she never saw his face, but now she had finally forgiven the one who took Amy. Her eyes fell back on the locket, determined to ship it Danny with the letter so if anything happened to her, Michelle would be able to keep it since Amy no longer needed it.

Danny slowly lifted the chain from the envelope. A small note was wrapped around it saying simply "Give this to Michelle until I return." Immediately Danny recognized it but not as Anne's for Anne would never part with hers. This had to be Amy's and how it must have torn Anne's heart to send it.

"David, I am so glad you're back," Mrs. Hussein whispered lovingly pecking the tall Arabian on the cheek.

Anne stood back unsure of what to do. She felt awkward as she longed inwardly to do that one day with her own husband. When she and Kirk were dating, Anne used to dream about what that would be like. Part of the biggest reason their breaking up still hurt so bad were dreams that could never be fulfilled but continue to play through Anne's mind in the sub-consciousness of sleep.

Mr. Hussein looked over at Anne with a smile on his face, "Well," he sighed, "Nice to see you again Miss Cummings and responsive."

Anne half grinned as she felt color rush to her cheeks, "Thank you for helping me out last night," she began. "My offer still stands, you know. If you need anything let me know."

Mr. and Mrs. Hussein exchanged glances before Mr. Hussein cleared his throat. "Actually, we were wondering if you could help us out with something."

"Anything," Anne repeated throwing up her hands joined with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, for the past two years we noticed our daughter was going out more often then usual. We naturally suspected a guy, but did not pursue it in the direct way we probably should have. Nothing progressed of it until yesterday morning when we discovered a note written by Rachel." Hussein handed Anne a piece of paper.

Anne quickly skimmed the single paragraph written in Arabic.

"Mom and Dad, I met a man who I have been seeing for awhile now. He has asked to marry me when he gets back to the states and gives up his CIA position. I have accepted and am now traveling with him back to America. Sorry I did not tell you sooner but Afghanistan was not my place. Love Rachel.

"Uh oh," Anne sighed. She had received a similar E-Mail right before Amy's alleged one from Ken that stated a similar idea. It didn't take much to put two and two together. If he hadn't already her partner Ken Matthews was going to marry Miss Rachel Hussein and become Mr. and Mrs. Ken Matthews.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Hussein asked. She saw the clouding over of Anne's face and this caused her heart to jump abnormally.

Anne looked up with a sheepish smile on her face. "Um, well, huh, I know who your daughter is with."

Mr. and Mrs. Hussein were shocked and that was clearly written all over their faces. "Who?" they asked in unison.

"I think it's my--former partner,

Mistake number one had just been made. Mr. and Mrs. Hussein both began yelling at Anne simultaneously but not the same phrases, or even in the same language. They both began to accuse her of using them to get to their daughter so her partner could marry the girl.

Anne let this tearing go on for at least ten minutes. Ken had gotten her in yet another fix she didn't know how to get out of. He was quiet, but in only the few months following Amy's death had Anne discovered her partner's weakness, women. She knew he wouldn't do anything to Rachel, but try to convince Muslim parents of that truth was rather difficult especially when it was their only daughter. Daughters were considered very precious in the Muslim culture which Anne could completely understand. Yet how could she convince two parents that their only child was in safe hands they didn't know about? It would be like trying to convince a mother bear that her cubs were in no danger when they are playing with a human child.

"Hold it!" Anne shouted out stretching her arms to the sky. "Look, I just found out today, or rather last night that Ken even had a girlfriend much less one of Arab decent. Even if I had known before I got here last night it wouldn't have made any difference. Ken contacted me when he was already in America. Now, Rachel can become a legal citizen by pledging her life to Ken in wedding vows. I know you are both Muslims, but nothing can undo this save murder or divorce. I know Muslims don't believe in divorce and murder is illegal not to mention against your personal beliefs. Secondly, I didn't even know Ken when Amy and I met you. Thus, logically speaking I couldn't have possibly used you."

Silence echoed in the room for several Moments before Mr. Hussein spoke up. "You are right, of course. It is the same rule here."

Anne could not help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Mrs. Hussein asked, pain evident in a strained voice. "We went to stay near our daughter."

Anne was stumped for a few Moments. "Ever think about coming to America?"

"Are you crazy, Anne?" Kirk asked when Anne explained the situation. "Do you know how hard it is going to be to get them into America? You will have to go through a dozen and a half loops to get one of them citizenship. Not to mention they are both Arab descendents from Afghanistan. Wait till the media hears about this. Then we will really make heads turn. What were you thinking?"

Anne's eyes held steadiness like normal when she and Kirk had a "discussion." Amy referred to them as arguments, but no yelling was involved just glares and threats. "I was thinking of a solution to the problem that would appease the Husseins. Besides, this isn't the first time I have gotten Arabs into America. Admittedly the other one was involved in national security, but still. It will be hard, but the loops are maneuverable without the media finding out. Besides, that is the least of our worries." She held up the CD. "Let's hope this isn't scratched. Otherwise it's going to be a long ride home." Anne strode over to her computer and lifted the lid. Nothing happened. Perplexion crossed Anne's face when she pressed the on button and it roared to life. She spun around and looked at Kirk. "Did you turn off my computer?"

"Yes," Kirk replied sheepishly as he played with his fingers. One thing he knew was never, if you can help it, touch Anne Cummings' computer. Kirk prepared for the words of anger but none came.

"Why?"

"I came back and you were gone. Last time, I remembered, you put a note on the computer. When the computer came up I pulled up the minimized screen and saw the E-Mail."

"You looked at my E-Mail?" Anne's voice held no reproach but rather amusement knowing exactly what had happened. Yet, Kirk was to flustered he didn't notice.

"Yes, it was sitting right there. When I saw it was from Amy's old address I figured my best chance at finding you was trying to trace that E-Mail. Your desktop is a mess it took me hours to find it and I tracked it to another system, but then it showed up with all these errors and said access denied and someone logged."

"Did it back-out?" Anne had a wide smile.

"I don't know. It started grinding and making all these crazy noises."

"Did it back out?"

"The screen went black. It came back all right, but the tracking icon is gone."

"It backed out. The device has a safety feature so that if someone tries to track it or manage to set up a firewall where it can find me, the program will back out. The icon will disappear so if anyone decides to send a virus after me, my hard drive will remain in tack."

"So do you have to reload it?"

"Didn't you notice it took a long time before it began tracking? You mentioned that my desktop is a mess. Would you believe it if I told you that many of my programs are programmed so they load only when I need them? All I have to do, is go to my computer, security tasks, icons, tracking deices, tracing not tracking and then tracking. Now that I revealed my secret feature let's see if this CD is worth the heart ache I went though to get it." Anne opened the CD drive and placed the precious disk in.

"Did you know Amy's phone is still online?" Kirk asked. Now that Anne had explained her computer's issue, he wondered if she knew anything about Amy's phone.

Anne turned with eyes wide. "What?"

"I was running out of ideas and since Amy's E-Mail address was still running I decided to try her phone. It came up with her old voice mail."

Anne looked back at her computer as it chirped a warning message. This was a strange week for sure, but it was not over. Anne's phone began to vibrate. "Tapped, Firewall, punctured, access, tracked. Shutting down." was all the box said as it switched its messages rapidly before the screen went black. Anne jumped up slamming the lid shut. Fear reined in her eyes. "We have to go now," she hissed running to her bedroom and grabbing her suitcase. Rules of being in a foreign place as a CIA agent, never unpack.

"What's wrong?" Kirk asked thoroughly confused.

"No time to explain. We have to go get the Husseins and get out of here if we want our skins still on."

"Anne," Kirk spoke calmly.

Anne turned to him fear covering her face like he had never seen before. "They got through. I don't know how they got past the firewall, but they did and they have tracked my cell. Within an hour at best they will be here ready to kill anyone. We have to be gone."

Kirk nodded, "Let's go get the Husseins."

With minutes they were across town to her friend's house. The Husseins packed the absolute necessities, which Anne had to keep reminding them about, and they were off again to the CIA emergency transportation.

"Get us back to the States as fast as you can," Anne ordered the helicopter pilot once they boarded.

"Another emergency situation, Cummings," he sighed shaking his head. "Things never change, and I see you are bringing a couple of refugees."

"You could say that," Anne breathed. She quickly sat down as the blades began to circle about in their silent path, lifting the large craft to the freedom of the sky. Nervously, Anne glanced at her watch. Hezbollah would be tearing apart the apartment about now.

Miles away at the CIA agent's old apartment the door suddenly smashed in with threats in Arabic. Quickly, they spread out turning over beds, smashing windows and breaking whatever they could.

"Turn everything inside out!" a man named Adoniram spoke out. "Those Americans will pay for their spying on us." He lifted the main phone and dialed speedily. A grin lit up his face as he could picture the recipient's reaction.

Anne's phone rang causing her to jump. The helicopter's silent movements allowed everyone to hear it. She let it ring twice before looking at the number received. Anne's heart leaped in her throat when recognition came. She flipped it open with a "Hello" that shook in her throat.

"You can run, Anne Cummings, but you can't hide," Adoniram's voice came over the phone. "We can play this cat and mouse game for as long as you want, but just remember the cat always wins. I destroyed you once and have terrorized you for the past ten years. I can completely destroy you again." The line went dead.

Anne's cheeks were white. Even after all these years, Adoniram still sent fear to her heart at his voice. He was her chief terrorist problem and had sent the two men that had shot Danny.

Kirk sat comfortably in his office going through a stack of papers. Stenson had taken good care of the agency during the three weeks Kirk was gone, but in the one week of being home Kirk also discovered quite clearly why Stenson was moved out of the head position and placed on normal desk work. He never did paper work. Three weeks worth of work had accumulated on Kirk's desk and his entire week was spent behind papers.

"Would you like more coffee, sir?" Kristen, his secretary, asked.

"No thanks, Kristen," Kirk grinned as he massaged his right hand. To many people needed his signature, and it was killing his phalanges and metacarpals.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Kirk quickly moved a stack of papers to pick up the receiver. "Hello," he stated, "head of CIA, Kirk McCombs speaking. How may I help you?"

"I got it," Anne's excited voice came over the phone.

Kirk tucked the phone against his shoulder as he signed still another paper. "I thought you already got them in America," he spoke irritatingly referring to the Husseins.

"No! I mean, yes I did, but that's not what I am talking about."

Kirk's brow furrowed as he thought back through his memory files. "You already told me about finding Kent and the chaos around that."

"No Kirk." Anne sighed losing her excitement. "Think back before this whole chaos happened. It was kind of brought on by this."

Kirk's eyes went wide as it registered. For the past week Anne had been working non stop over the CD trying to break the code, while making the Husseins legal occupants and locating their daughter. Had she made a break through in the codes? "You mean?"

"Meet me at the helicopter in five minutes."

"Five minutes! But --"

"We have got twelve hours to destroy this. I want plenty of time to hack." The phone clicked.

_All right five minutes_, Kirk thought nodding. Too much to do! Anne's words though rang in his ears. Twelve hours wasn't a lot of time, but it had to be enough.

Fifteen minutes later, Anne sat in the helicopter as its wings made a terrific echo in her ears. Her eyes pierced through the dust to the door where Kirk finally emerged. He got down low and ran beneath the blades before climbing aboard.

"Take us up," Anne commanded before settling back in her seat and turning to Kirk. "You're late!"

"Next time give me more then five minutes. I'm head of CIA and it takes me at least ten minutes before I am ready to go," Kirk defended.

"Hopefully, there won't be a mission this sensitive again. We have twelve hours as of now."

Throughout the rest of the journey Anne explained what she had discovered. She knew the target generally. It was Kansas, but that was a big state that contained lots of Gentile-Jewish settlements. Instead of finding out where the exact location was though, Anne went ahead to find out where the bomb was located. This was a success. Now it was just a process of hacking an entire system put under what would probably be the tightest security of Anne's career.

_10 hours. _

There it was. Out in the middle of the deserts of Egypt a large building sat. Anne grinned as she peered through binoculars at the fortifications. She turned to the small troop she collected to distract whatever army awaited them inside.

"It's fortified well. The guards are heavily armed, but all I need is a distraction in order to get in," Anne breathed in English.

The small band of Israelis and Arabs turned to each other. In hushed tones they discussed something in a language unknown to Kirk.

Kirk still marveled at the fact that Anne could get these two enemies to fight together, but then again Havosh was the enemy of many. These Arabs were not of Afghanistan but throughout Israel, whose houses have suffered from Havosh and Hezbollah attacks. A few of them Kirk knew owed Anne after she revealed several suicide bombers meant for both Arabian and Israeli children.

Kirk looked up shocked when the voices rose in volume. Anne's face was tight as she spewed off fast Arabic, suddenly switching to what sounded like Hebrew. The apparent speaker of the crew spoke calmly, but his eyes held firmness and a willingness to fight for his side. Whatever decision had been made the group was going to hold to it despite the Americans frustration. Anne spewed off some more gibberish before turning her back and striding away. Kirk followed.

"What's going on?" Kirk asked thoroughly confused.

"Apparently there is a Jewish and Arabic holiday today where they can't kill any man. It will be two hours before we can attack," Anne whispered trying to maintain calmness in her voice.

"Will you have enough time?" Kirk asked, picking up on the uneasiness in her tone despite her efforts.

Anne shrugged hoping to shrug off her own doubts. She had never worked under this cramped of a time limit with an unknown system, but it didn't look like she had much choice. "It had better be enough time, but that depends on the system and how many systems I have to break through."

"It'll be okay." Kirk laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," Anne cried out shrugging of the hand. "You don't have your family resting on your shoulders. At the magnitude they have predicted it is just a matter of where it will strike. They live on the outside of a large Jewish community."

"Do you want to call them and tell them to get out of Kansas?"

Anne shook her head. "My Mom has enough to worry about. She doesn't need this. Besides, if Mom leaves the whole hospital will go into a panic since they know her daughter is CIA, formerly. They automatically think that I have inside information even though I have been retired for years. Family members will then want to know why their sick loved ones are getting moved. I think you can figure out the rest of the equation."

Kirk nodded. "Then I had better get this over with now before we go in." Kirk slipped a small jewelry box out of his pocket. "I know I'm bad at choosing timing but I am going to do this before you escape me."

Anne stared confused, "Kirk, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what I should have done before you broke up with me." He knelt down on one knee. "Don't worry. I'll do this more appropriately if we come out alive, but I don't want either of us to die without this having been clarified. Anne, if we make it –," Kirk opened the box and Anne stared down at the diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears came into Anne's eyes as she nodded. "Yes, if we make it." She held Kirk's hands in her own emphatically before striding past him.

Kirk dismissed her quick and unemotional acceptance. She was distracted and worried about her family. True, he didn't have family in that part of the US, but even if he did it was not completely upon him whether they lived or died. Anne was the only standing between her loved ones and complete destruction. He could only imagine how much that weighed on Anne's mind.

_8 hours. _

"You guys just need to distract the guards so I can get in," Anne instructed. "Kirk, you are coming in with me and watching my back while the system feels my wrath. Are we ready?"

Everyone grabbed their weapons and prepared to charge. Anne studied her target while lifting a silent prayer. She hadn't talked to God for a long time, not since Amy's death anyway, but now Anne needed him. Only he knew what the target was. She just prayed that he would protect everyone in that area in case the worst happened.

"Let's go," she hissed.

Anne and Kirk sprinted to a small door Anne had seen earlier. The terrorists all to quickly caught sight of the two against and drew their weapons, but before they could open fire Anne's distractions pelted the enemy forces. Anne grabbed the door handle and ripped the door open. Kirk looked where the two armies advanced toward each other's position firing rapidly. He pulled his gun from the holster and bolted after Anne.

Anne's gun had already been pulled before she fled into the building. Every now and then she was forced to use it as not all Havosh lay outside and quite a few were inside. Her eyes were wide as she looked all about in search of the missile's holding room panic forcing its way up her stomach and into her chest causing her heart to beat more aggressively then probably should be allowed.

Kirk followed as best he could but when her noise attracted more men, he found himself falling further and further behind having to stop and kill before pressing on. After a little while he lost sight of her period and only then did he notice the dead silence echoing in his ears. Nothing seemed to move except his chest with every breath. No sound could be heard aside from his shoes on the tile floor. Slowly, he advanced down the hall glancing down each side hall looking and listening for any sounds indicating Anne had gone down that way. _Where was that woman_, he hissed in his mind. _Surely she can't disappear that fast. But then again she was just killing all the preliminary while I was getting the bulk. You don't hear her now though, or any weapons discharging. _Panic fell across his face. _You fool. You left her to fend for herself and for all you know she may be dead. You fool! Some fiancé you turned out to be huh. You get your second chance and then – _"Hey!" Kirk yelled pulled back suddenly and slamming against the wall. "Drowning yourself in your thoughts is going to get you killed," he hissed.

Having been so concentrated on scolding Anne and then himself, Kirk came upon a large side opening in the hall way leading down a huge passage on the right completely by surprise. When he rounded it he found Havosh waiting and they were more attentive then he was. Quickly they opened fire forcing Kirk back around the corner where he now tried to become invisible against the white wall.

"Maybe you should do more acting and less thinking," a female voice called from across the opening.

Kirk looked up and could not help but grin. Anne stood on the other side of the opening her left shoulder leaning against the wall with her gun pressed against her right thigh. Anger and frustration poured from her eyes as her mouth pushed into a firm line showing the emotions going through her at this moment but Kirk couldn't tell if they were aimed at him, the Havosh or both. "There you are." He hoped to loosen the intensity surrounding their situation but instead seemed to intensify the feelings pouring from the well trained agent.

"Yeah, stuck inches from my target while you are busy thinking of other things," Anne scolded. "Would you mind doing us both a favor and keeping your mind here and now where we need it most?"

Kirk grinned sheepishly. He loved it when she scolded but right now he was growing pretty ticked at himself. Anne was right that he needed to keep his head on the most important matter of getting to that missile. He nodded toward the hall way where gunfire continued to pass. "I take it it's in there."

"Yes," Anne groaned between clenched teeth. Desperation once more came over her as she pushed herself away from the wall. Her left foot stepped forward putting her in a position of quickness. The gun came up pointing toward the ceiling while her left hand pressed against the wall. She locked eyes with Kirk. "I'm getting into that room." She glanced at her watch. "I've got seven hours left and I need that time." Checking her gun for bullet count, she once more looked straight into Kirk's sweating face. "One, two, three," she mouthed and the two leaped out from their cover firing off with their semi-automatics before they even had a chance to aim.

Several bullets grazed Kirk as he repeatedly pulled the trigger. Havosh fell on both sides but who killed more between the two agents Kirk didn't even try to keep track off. It seemed though every time one Havosh fell two more were there to take his place forcing Kirk at least twice that he would later recall to change out his ammunition clip. He could see why Anne presumed this was her destination with so many men guarding it. What else could the Havosh deem so vital to have a great force protecting it?

As soon as Anne could clear a path she ran forward stopping only when her entrance was cut off. Breaths came in rapidly and the earnest, almost wild look in her eye never left the spies face. A bullet caught hard in her shoulder by someone who fired from behind her. She ignored both the pain that ripped through her shoulder as well as the man who fired the gun. The force of the bullet did knock her hard against the door but she was all that much closer to the missile. Right next to where her hand had fallen when Anne went to catch herself was a panel, similar to the panels used to unlock garage doors in America. Despair filled her chest as she opened the lid and saw it requested a code. What code could possibly unlock so special a room? Anne punched in four random digits, 2974.

"That is not recognized, please try again," the computer screen bleeped revealing the message on its little green screen located right above the key pad.

Anne glanced back at Kirk still shooting the men down who were specifically targeting him and protecting Anne at the same time. She refrained from joining him in the fight knowing he was doing this to buy her time. Time, time she didn't have to break this one code. _Oh God, help me. Please God help me._ Tears flowed down her cheeks, heart picked up pace, hands trembled, panic and despair swelled up not willing to be quenched. _Mom, Dad, Danny, Michelle, please no._ 5928 suddenly came to her mind. It was a frequency used by the CIA and it had been her number back when Kirk was still her partner. Why had she thought of that number now? Why did she punch it in with such surety? Even if the Havosh knew the number why would they use one they knew the CIA accessed? Was it just coincidence?

"Enter," the screen read.

Anne backed up slightly too stunned to fully comprehend what had just happened. The doors clicked as they unlocked and before Anne could think about her next step she ripped open the doors and fled in.

_7 hours. _

"There it is!" Anne yelled as she caught sight of the large missile sitting toward the center of the room. The ceiling stood probably a good twenty feet high allowing her to estimate the missile being at least fifteen feet long and maybe ten feet wide. It stood on a platform tail end down, point up. At the point a long metal rod ejected from the missile for about a yard just barely touching the ceiling. The ceiling itself was movable right there Anne could tell, finalizing the ejection point. Considering the missile probably weighed as much as three or four elephants moving the thing was probably not a desirable task. On the bottom end four fins jutted out from the sides giving it the ability to pierce through the air better once it took flight, which hopefully would not happen. The entire weapon was held up by three long arms of metal attached to the platform. They had a square bottom with a long body that finished out to a point upon nearing the top of the missile's casing producing a long triangle if one looked at it closely. Anne took all this in within a few seconds before she found what she was looking for. At the base of the second arm away from her was a computer console where she could mechanically shut this thing down. There was very likely a control center around here somewhere, in a place that would not get fried when that thing shot up but if she could tap into this link Anne may be able to shut it down from here.

Getting to the computer was easier said then done though as Havosh rushed at her from all directions. Anne zigzagged all across that floor firing always in front of her and only barely dogging the bullets coming from behind her. Her whole focus was on that computer preventing her from noticing when Kirk joined her until he shouted out her name.

"Anne, get to the computer!" he yelled above the echo of bullets flying. He swung his gun around and took out two more Havosh before quickly changing his clip. "Go."

"Watch my back," Anne commanded running forward twisting through the Havosh quicker then they could fire. She didn't have time to fight. She had a mission to accomplish.

"I'll do my best," Kirk called after her killing two more.

Anne practically slammed into the computer when she skidded to a halt right in front of the console. She lay her gun above the key board allowing it to sit on the top row of keys and immediately her hands ran over the keyboard bringing the system to life. Now it was time to hack. Taking a deep breath Anne quickly went to work.

Within a few minutes, "Anne, to your left!" Kirk screamed and two or three shots rang out.

Anne picked up her gun, turned and fired to her left. A Havosh man fell dead, and Anne quickly turned back to the computer. "Hold them off, hold them off!"

"I'm trying!" Kirk fired several more shots slowly backing up to Anne's position where he knew he could defend her better. At least he was trying anyway. The room was filled with Havosh and they seem to come from every direction. Asides from the missile that only took up the middle of the room everywhere else was open space. The room they were in was basically a huge dome, perfect place to hide a missile of any size. Since the weapon only took up ten feet with its diameter, leaving about twenty feet all around. To much space for Kirk's liking, but that didn't even include the balcony that encircled the circumference about ten feet up the wall. Its original purpose was to access the computer within the missile that gave it its coordinates but now it was just used as one more place to attack from. Constantly Kirk found himself shooting up that direction and while he was distracted found himself a standing target down below. Yet, every time he heard a ping from bullets singing off of metal, usually from a misfire hitting the missile in an attempt to hit the hacker, Kirk had no choice but to defend his bride to be. He had been given a second chance and he wasn't going to mess it up again. Whipping around he would aim and pelt the guy on the balcony.

He pulled the trigger for a clear shot and a click resounded in his ears. _Shoot. _His hand shot to the back of his belt for another clip but found only air. "Anne!" He yelled behind him. "I need a clip."

Anne hit enter once more and watched the screen change while she reached to her left side. Lifting a clip, she chucked it toward Kirk without turning from her precious screen. As soon as the clip left her hand her fingers flew across the keyboard once more.

Kirk grabbed for the precious ammo chunk but it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. He scrambled for it as it hit the floor when he got tackled from behind by a Havosh. The two struggled for the clip for a couple minutes causing the gun fire to stop for a second before the Havosh turned to Anne as the target. Apparently, she was doing a pretty good job handling herself as he heard the familiar sound of the semi-automatic.

Anne may be doing fine but she wasn't happy. Her back was to the computer using the missile as protection to the rear. She fired carefully aiming at the individual targets. Since three out of four points of attack were pretty much guarded as she pushed herself against the computer causing the only area of arm was directly in front of her. "Kirk, get yourself off the floor," she hissed after taking a grazing to the side.

Kirk meanwhile grabbed the clip and smashed it and his fist into his opponent's face. The Havosh crumpled to the ground. Kirk yanked his old clip out of his handle and shoved the new one in place before rising to his feet and taking his place in defending Anne. Once Kirk managed to relieve some of the pressure surrounding Anne he grinned apologetically at her.

Anne was not amused. "Hold them off will you?"

"Sorry, I got a little stuck." He advanced forward trying to maintain a radius around the computer and agent. Casings clattered on the floor around his feet as Kirk fought hard wishing he had brought more cartridges. Even Anne couldn't support both agents if this fighting got to intense.

Suddenly the side the door Kirk and Anne had come through earlier opened. A sense of despair filled Kirk. _Not more Havosh. How many men did this terrorist group have left to throw at a handful of armed people? _What a relief when instead of terrorists, Israelis and Arabians came pounding through with their rifles and machine guns. Now the fight was more evenly matched and with the men fighting the bulk of the Havosh, Kirk returned to Anne's main defense.

Anne was feverishly working at the computer breaking through a few more firewalls when a footstep echoed behind her. Instinct took over as she grabbed for her weapon, newly loaded, and swung around ready to destroy her to be killer. What surprise came into her when she saw it was only Kirk.

"Whoa I'm not the enemy," Kirk laughed when suddenly his eyes went wide and he aimed his weapon at the balcony.

Anne turned back to her job with a glance at her watch. Sweat poured down her forehead and only her pure will prevented her hands from trembling. She was quickly running out of time.

_3 hours. _

"Target neutralized," the computer chirped.

Anne ran her hand over her head as a sigh escaped her chest. At least if the bomb went off it had no target. Anne just hoped the missile had enough power to make it up into the stratosphere before exploding. Now, if she could just neutralize the nuclear power within that shaft. She suddenly gritted her teeth as pain shot through her back. Kirk was trying, Anne had to remind herself, but she could not help but wonder how many bullets they would have to pull out of her when they reached Washington.

Kirk leaped in front of two men and shot one after the other but not before one bullet pierced his own arm. Thankfully it was only the left one but man. He forgot how bad bullets hurt.

_2 hours. _

"Holy cow!" Anne sighed with exhaustion in her voice. "I have never seen so many firewalls in one system."

Anne's fingers flew with the same earnestness she stared at the screen. She tried to remain alert to the things around her but was not always successful. Her left arm was spewing blood from where the bullet went in one end and out the other. The computer keys were already drenched in blood as it was, and if she wasn't careful it may short circuit, but Anne couldn't think about that now.

_1 hour. _

"Almost there," Anne gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, the missile shuddered and the large arms that held it in position fell away. A large screeching sound filled the air as the ceiling opened.

"No!" Anne exclaimed, as she watched the nuclear weapon leave the building.

Kirk, the Israelis and Arabs all watched in dread. Havosh supporters could not help but smile thinking they had succeeded.

Suddenly, the whole building began to shudder and shake. The launch pad began to collapse and with it came bits of ceiling. Anne slowly backed up unsure of what was going on. Her eyes fell on the screen as it turned red and blinked "Self destruct." She fell down on her knees when breathing became uneasy as her body struggled to quell the seizure that now tried to surface. Anne had failed.

Kirk watched in horror as one of the large arms obeyed gravities pull and fell toward Anne. "Anne!" he yelled bolting forward amidst the rubble ignoring the pain that ejected from his injuries.

Anne didn't move. Pain erupted through her left side as her old wounds competed for attention and new ones put in their own say. Anne knew she had to get out, but none of her muscles wanted to obey. So much blood had been lost that her body began to feel cold as a seizure trembled within her fingers. Shock had set in.

"Anne," Kirk was beside her. "Anne, we have to get out of here." He grasped her shoulders and pulled her toward him.

"I can't move," Anne gasped. She was trying to remain in control but as sweat poured down her face in great streams it was obvious she was losing the battle. "Leave me to die as I should have years ago. Two chances to save life, and I have failed twice. Let me die with the ones I love."

"You will not die. Not on my watch," Kirk hissed. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slipped the other arm under her knees. With strength he didn't think he had Kirk lifted her limp body and fled toward the door. All around him the ceiling began to fall in great chunks. The balcony slowly cracked all along where it connected to the wall and began to collapse. Kirk backed up suddenly as a piece of metal just barely missed the two agents. He felt Anne trembling in his arms but whether that was from fear or a seizure he couldn't tell but continued to clutch her dearly to him. "I'm not letting you go," he whispered. "I'm not letting you die." At his back a block of drywall crashed. Kirk looked up for a moment toward the ceiling before focusing all his attention on his escape. He shifted Anne's weight and bolted. _Ten feet, five feet, ah! _He stepped back. _Hurry! Hurry! Three feet, two feet, almost there._ His breaths came in fast. He was through. Kirk escaped the room just as a wall caved in. Then he, the Israelis and Arabians fled from the hideout.

Just as the group came in sight of the exit an explosion sounded from the rear sending the whole crew through the door, onto the ground outside. They stood up and fled up the hill a little way before stopping to dust themselves off and catch their breath.

Kirk gently lowered Anne to the ground and stood back to his full height glancing over his shoulder. As he turned, the roof met the foundation ending its use as a launch pad and killing the hundreds of Havosh members still inside. Silently, he looked at Anne barely responsive. "You won," he whispered kneeling next to the form of his fiancé.

Anne didn't move or make a noise. Her eyes were shut, face ashen white and skin icy cold. No tremors shook her body as her hands lay clasped upon her barely rising chest. Blood was all over her clothes emerging from little cuts, grazes and a few open bullet wounds where the bullets had not been completely avoided. "No," he whispered grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "I'm not going to lose you! I got my second chance don't take it from me."

The other's gathered around. One of the Israelis reached for a limp wrist and felt the underside. Two, three seconds passed before he released his hold and shook his head.

Tears were coming down Kirk's face as he looked upon his love. "No, Anne please, no! Anne!"

"Will she be all right?" Michelle asked looking up at her Papa.

"Anne, please wake up," Mrs. Cummings called as she sat in her wheelchair near the head of the bed. Her old worn hand held her daughter's pale hand, weak and cold as if the curse of death had already passed over its owner.

Kirk stood outside the hospital room with his head against the wall, eyes closed and pained expression on his face. As soon as he carried her out, Kirk had noticed that Anne was bleeding extensively worse then he thought. He immediately called the helicopter to come allowing them to make a rush to the hospital in Washington D.C. that commonly took care of agents. After injecting her with several pints of blood and doses of adrenaline to fight the shock, Anne was finally announce stable and moved out of the ICU. A couple days later she was transported home to Kansas where she continued to fight for life. Anne had mentioned a couple of times that while at the computer she would be a sitting duck to the random bullets from the Havosh. How many of those random ones had actually hit Kirk did not want to know. Now, he could not stand to be in that room as the family begged for their CIA agent, who saved their life though they did not know it, to awake and look at them one last time. Anne's last words, "Let me die with the ones I love," kept running through his head. If only she would wake up and see that she had not failed. The nuclear part of the bomb had failed mid flight due to a miscalculation on the Havosh's part and thus no one was hurt.

Anne lay in a coma, occasionally vibrating as a seizure shook her. In her mind, though, Anne was in the past when she and Amy were still together. That was where she had been for the past three days while her body stabilized itself, hence the smile pressed on her lips unknowing of her family's concern and fear for her life.

"Come on, Anne," Amy called running out to where Anne sat with tears running down her face.

Streak and Star, the girls' horses, had run over near the paddock and happily grazed on the fresh green grass. Anne and Amy had decided to go out for a ride alone this afternoon in June since they were after all nine. Nothing really wrong with that until Anne decided to take Streak. Streak was not broken in and when Anne asked him to canter. Streak got a little ambitious and threw Anne to the ground. The sound of grinding bones was heard by not only Anne but Amy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked kneeling next to her twin.

Anne held her hands on her calf trying to hold back the tears. "I think I broke my leg," Anne choked.

Amy glanced around. Danny was in the barn but with the wind blowing away from that area not even Amy's best scream could bring him. Besides what could he do that Amy couldn't? No offense to Danny, but he was two inches shorter than the twins and he wasn't as strong as the older twins.

"Give me your arm," Amy spoke calmly. "I will help. I will never leave you until death or marriage. Come on, Anne. We'll go everywhere together."

"Everywhere together," Anne whispered, the picture of her sister lying on the beach. "Except to the death."

"Anne, wake up," Anne heard Mom call.

"Mom," Anne whispered. Her world was black, but there seemed to be a small light in the distance. Anne began running toward it. If only she could. Anne looked behind her where her sister had been holding her hand. "Amy," Anne called, but her own voice echoed back to her. "No, Amy come back. We'll go everywhere together, everywhere."

"Aunt Anne," Michelle spoke.

"Michelle," Anne turned back to the light still shining bright. But Amy, could she leave Amy? "Amy!" Anne tried one last time, but still no response.

"Anne," Daddy's voice called gently. "Come back, come back."

"Dad, Michelle, I'm coming," Anne began to instinctively run toward the light, but had to stop when pain filled her side. The sound of guns filled her ears but from where? Anne stumbled to her knees and covered her ears. "Amy! To the death, to the death I will follow."

"Anne," Danny whispered.

Anne's eyes widened hearing the sound of her brother. The guns stopped, but the pain remained. Danny, Danny needed her. He needed her to be there when Amy couldn't. "Danny," she whispered. Shakingly, Anne stood to her feet and walked forward. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Amy standing tall with a smile on her face. "Amy," Anne breathed hardly believing it herself. "Amy."

"Anne," Amy smiled.

"Come with me, Amy. Mom misses you and Daddy too. Come Amy, let's go together."

Amy stood, still smiling as Anne took another step forward. Amy reached forth her hand and grasped Anne's. They locked each other's gaze for several minutes before Anne took her last step into the light of life.

"Kirk, Kirk!" Danny's voice flew out of the room to Kirk's ears.

Kirk ran into the hospital room when Danny called him. Anne's hands clenched and then released with her former strength. Her eyes lids fluttered. "Anne, Anne," Kirk whispered rushing to her side and grasping one of her trembling hands now and then kissing it gently.

"Amy," Anne croaked as her eyes fluttered open. The pupil constricted and sight took in all the scenery. Mom sat in a wheelchair with a smile on her face amidst the tears and grasping her daughter's hand that was now slowly returning to its normal color. Dad stood on the other side of the bed with both hands on the bedrail. Danny stood behind Michelle with both his hands on Michelle's shoulder, both smiling. Michelle's face was covered in tears. Kirk stepped back letting her hand go, obviously unsure of what he was supposed to do. This was a family time and he was not among them. One person was missing though. "Amy, where's Amy?" She could still feel the presence of her twins hand before stepping through the door into this hospital. Surely Amy had not turned back, but where was she?

Nobody moved. Kirk shut his eyes. The doctor said there might be some things fogged since she had a minor concussion, but no one ever dreamed it would be this far back. Danny felt the tears come fast as he remembered the story Anne fought to tell. He didn't want to retell it to her.

"Where's Amy?" Anne asked again this time trying to sit up so she could see the entire room better. Pain though shot through the new wounds causing her to fall back on the pillows.

Danny stepped forward and silently pulled back the covers. "Nurse, please disconnect the machines," he called to the elderly lady.

The elderly lady came forward glancing at her watch. "I guess the doctor won't mind it a couple seconds early."

"What are you doing?" Mom screamed the question grabbing Danny's arm. Enough people had dragged her baby away. Danny was not going to be one of them.

"She wants to see Amy. I will take her to see Amy." Danny lifted Anne from the bed and walked out.

Kirk followed silently. "I'll drive you, Danny," he whispered when he got down to the car.

"Thanks Mr. McCombs," Danny smiled sadly when Kirk opened the side door and Danny placed Anne in.

It was a quiet trip as they drove onto and off the highway. Anne could only think of Amy, how they had joined together once more, and wondered where they were going but Danny remained silent.

"Turn right here," Danny instructed after awhile.

Kirk did as instructed and turned into Cannon Cemetery. He quietly placed the car in park and whispered, "You two go ahead. I'll wait here."

"Thanks again," Danny spoke hoarsely as he got out and opened the door for Anne.

As he reached into lift his older sister, Anne pleaded, "Let me walk." Now everything came back to her. She had walked through the door of life, but it was too late for Amy. Amy was already dead and could never come back no matter how guilty Anne was, no matter how much Anne wanted her back. Nonetheless, she had to see Amy. She wanted to be sure that all the past ten years had not been a dream.

Danny smiled, happy to see some fight back in his sister's eyes. "Only you know the way."

Anne scooted out and stood shakingly on her legs. Then after looking in both directions to get her bearings she strode forward.

For awhile the two walked along a path before Anne curved off. Only then did her steps slow as each one seemed to take an extra effort. Finally, Anne stopped and Danny stepped up next to her. His eyes looked for his sister's name and found it on a beautifully carved stone.

Carved flowers encircled the tombstone with vines binding each flower to another. Danny remembered how Amy used to say the children were like vines, growing off from each other and connecting their lives together. The stone stated simply, "Amy Cummings," and gave birth and death dates, "Died at the age of 23. The best friend and sister a twin could ever know. She will be missed. Served her country for five years and is remembered by those she saved."

Danny's eyes filled as he read.

Anne fell on her knees despite her wounds and held her right hand to her mouth choking back the sobs. She could not stop the tears from flowing now for her sorrow was too great. Anne would forever hurt inwardly when she thought about the life her sister gave, the youth she surrendered and what she herself could not offer.

Danny knelt beside her and pulled his only sister to him. "She loved what she did and was satisfied with the life given to her," he whispered.

"I know," Anne choked. "I just miss her so much."

"It has taken me over ten years to cope with my sister's death," Anne read in her new published book. "It has been five years since that day I saw my sister in her final resting place. Even now on the date of her death I close my eyes to sleep and I see the image clearly of that day her body washed ashore. Much has changed since then though. I married Kirk and now have a little Kirk Junior to take care of. Except for a few occasions my spying days are over. Some days I do wonder though, what would have happened if I had not given Amy that ring of death? I don't dwell on it like before I admitted her sacrifice, but still it is a thought. Many people still come up to me and ask how I cope with my twin's death knowing everything attached. I finally told them that whenever I feel guilty I just remember that her life was not forced from her, but she gave it freely. When we entered the CIA we knew the risks that came along with it. We could have easily said no, or gotten out when the stakes started getting high. But Amy didn't. She died not because of my ring, though that was the final straw, but rather because she was willing to, and for that I cope with her loss."

Anne silently closed the book and laid it on the couch beside her. She turned her attention to Kirk playing around with his five year old son as her hands rested on three month old twins growing inside her. A smile of contentment graced her face. Her book was done and Amy's as well as her story was known, but there was one more thing left to do today.

Anne stood up and laid both her hands on Kirk's shoulder. "You'll take care of Kirk for me?" She asked.

Kirk looked up and smiled into her sorrowful eyes. He knew what this day meant to her and though he wished to take the pain for her or at least bear it beside her, he just nodded. "We'll take care of each other. You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Anne looked over at her son and smiled tenderly but sadly wishing Kirk could go with her, "Someone needs to stay with him." Anne patted Kirk on the back and stepped outside. She wanted so badly not to go, to turn back but the McCombs were returning to Washington tomorrow. It was now or never.

Anne slipped in behind the driver's seat and started the engine. Ten minutes later she pulled into the cemetery. After a few Moments to collect her thoughts and nerves Anne lifted the package on the passenger seat and slipped out. She made the short journey to Amy's grave and silently opened the package, pulling out her book.

Anne fingered the cover containing a picture of Amy and Anne standing with their backs to each other and their 45's in their hands while choking back the sobs as she set it upon Amy's grave. "I wrote it for you, Amy," Anne sniffled. "I – I can't carry the guilt of your death anymore. I should not have given you the ring – but what's done – is done."

"It's too bad, Anne. It's taken you five years to figure this out," a voice from behind commented.

Anne turned and saw Danny coming forward.

Danny laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as he too looked once more at the grave of his sister. "I need to let go of my guilt to Amy. You always had the willingness to die for your country. That's something I could never have. I love your sacrifice – much as I want you to be alive."

The two siblings stood in silence for several minutes before Danny finally spoke. "Let's leave Amy to rest in peace."

Anne nodded and slowly the two made their way back to Anne's car.

Danny had left his car at Anne's house so he opened the passenger door and was about to slide in when he noticed Anne staring. "Anne," he called.

Anne looked at him.

"She would have wanted you to let her go," Danny said simply.

Anne half grinned as she opened her own door and slid in. With one last fleeting glance back Anne drove home to say good-bye to her childhood.

"Until death or marriage I will never leave you. Get back in the game."

57


End file.
